What Matters Most
by Esperanza12
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends since they were born. Now 15, life is going great, until a particular bruise leads to a diagnoses. Meanwhile, they begin to realize maybe they mean even more to each other than they thought- in a totally new way. Human. T.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

The brown oval ball flew smoothly, spiraling beautifully. I start running, watching the ball, and getting into position to catch it, smiling, loving the feeling of the warm sun on my skin. The ball nears, and I reach my hands toward the blue, clear sky and jump a little and catch it, it landing perfectly, solidly, in my hands.

I adjust my grip on the ball; positioning my fingers more comfortably on the laces, then took my arm back, and then propelled it forward, releasing the ball with a _whoosh_. The ball flew towards my best friend, Fang.

Fang's been my best friend practically since I was born. Our Mom's were friends since a little before they both got pregnant with us when Fang's parents moved here and Fang's mom got a job working with my mom at a vet clinic. We've grown up together; practically almost living with each other, as we only live a few houses away from each other. Fang and I know everything about each other; we tell each other everything. We understand each other in a way nobody else can.

Fang caught the ball easily, his mouth twitching upwards for a split second in the corner, his version of a smile.

He threw it back, but it unintentionally went a little longer than necessary. I took off running, trying to calculate my speed and the distance correctly in line with the trajectory of the ball so that I could catch the ball. But as I was running, past Fang's yard and into the neighbors' while focusing on the ball instead of where I was going, I didn't see the small uneven section of ground in my path and tripped and fell. I felt the edge of my hip hit something hard, and cringed. The ball descended and landed on the ground a couple yards away from me, mocking me.

"Max? You ok?" Fang asked, jogging over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, wincing as I push myself off the ground, letting Fang help me up.

I pull my shirt up a little at the side and push the corner of my jeans down a centimeter to look at my hip where I hit it on a small rock. I see there's a small scratch there, but just from feeling it, can tell there's going to be a nasty bruise there later.

"You want to stop and get some lemonade?" Fang suggests.

"I'm up for more if you are." I say.

"If you want. I'm kind of thirsty though." He says.

"Alright."

He picks up the brown, textured football and we go inside.

He pours two glasses of lemonade and hands one to me, then drinks his in a flat three seconds.

I arch my eyebrow at him.

He smirks.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. We could go to my house and go swimming."

"We could."

"Or I could cream you in basketball."

"You could try."

I roll my eyes.

"Let's just go to the pool; it's really hot today."I say. My family has a nice-sized pool in our backyard.

He shrugs.

"Grab your swim suit; you can change at my house."

He smirks a little, and goes upstairs, and comes back with his black swim trunks in hand.

He locks the house, and then we start walking to my house.

You may be wondering how it's ok with our parents that we're _alone_ together. You see Fang and I are practically brother and sister. Our parents have known each other for years, and we've proved ourselves responsible multiple times. They trust us. And they trust us together with each other. Besides, nothing would ever happen anyway, because we simply don't have any feelings other than brother-sister family-friend kind of affection. We're just really good friends, though sometimes people don't seem to think that.

Anyway, we arrived at my house and I typed in our garage code and let us into the house.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed in my room; you know where the bathroom is to change." I say.

See?

He nods and heads down the hall, and I go into my room.

I open my bottom drawer to get my black and blue one piece bathing suit, but to my horror, I don't see it; just three bikini's- one pink, one blue, and one black.

"ELLA!" I screech, knowing it's my sister who's behind this.

You see, my sister is a complete girly girl. I however, am most certainly, NOT.

She does this all the time- she takes my perfectly COMFROTABLE, modest, just-fine clothes and replaces them with girly, pink, short, itchy, sparkly junk.

I hear Fang knock on the door.

"Max are you alright?" I hear him ask. I can tell he's trying not to laugh, guessing what happened.

I open the door, as I'm still fully dressed.

"She did it-again." I say.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh but it is. " I pull him over to the drawer.

He smiles widely, his version of cracking up hysterically.

"Wear the pink one." He teases.

I glare at him.

"Well, it looks like we're not going swimming."

"Oh come on Max. They're not that bad. Besides, it's just me. It's not like you're going to a pool party with tons of other guys."

"Fine. Now scoot." I say, pushing him out of the door and shutting the door.

I pick the blue one, as it looks the least revealing and most comfortable.

I quickly put it on and put my hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of my face. I grab a bottle of sun lotion of my dresser and head outside to wear Fang is waiting.

I start lathering the white lotion on my skin, starting with my arms, then doing my stomach and chest, and ending with my legs.

"Do my back for me?" I say to Fang.

He complies and rubs the sun lotion on my back, making sure he covered all my skin, but not getting carried away.

When he's finished, he turns around so I can do his back.

I return the favor, and then we sit on the lawn chairs for a minute to let it soak in so it wouldn't come right off when we get in.

I look up at the sky, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on my skin, taking in the clear sky with the exception of a few wispy white cirrus clouds.

At last I say "Alright let's get in. You up for a diving contest?"

"You're on."

**Hey guys. So what do you think? I promise you it is going to get more interesting and romantic later on. Reviews would be extraordinarily appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

What Matters Most

Chapter 2

*Two Weeks Later*

Max's POV

YES! What now?" I shout happily as I score another basket.

Fang and I were at his house in his driveway playing basketball.

You may be wondering why we're not in school. Well my friends, we're on summer vacation- the best time of the year. Best idea anyone ever came up with. I love summer vacation. We'd been out of school for three weeks now, and boy am I living it up. Sleeping in, staying up late, swimming, no homework…. This is the life. Fang and I had finished our sophomore year and planned to soak up all the fun during the summer that we could. Besides, we'd probably end up getting jobs next year, so this was like our last real summer vacation.

I did sort of a rub-it-in-your-face-happy-dance.

Fang rolled his eyes, but then his face froze a little and something I couldn't read flickered through his eyes.

"What?" I asked, stopping my victory dance.

"That bruise is still there?" he asked.

I realized my tank top had edged up a little, showing about half an inch of the beginning of my stomach and my bruise from two weeks ago. I quickly pulled my top back into place.

"Oh that, Yeah." I say.

"Hasn't it been like two weeks now? Maybe you should get that checked out."

"I'm not going to a doctor; especiallyabout a_ bruise_. It's fine." I say firmly.

I hate doctors; I hate everything about them. I hate anyone who wears a stupid white lab coat. I hate the white rooms, the needles, the cold metal of equipment, the too-clean smell; the way they think they know everything, and the way they tell you bad news with absolutely no emotion; literally everything. I'm not sure what made me this way; I guess mainly just the needles, though the fact that my dad is a medical scientist. See, me and my Dad, we don't get along well. We used to. In fact, when I was around six or seven, we were as close as two people can be. But then he and my Mom split. I hate him now. He didn't bother to try to keep our family together. He caused my mom pain. He ruins everything. I don't see him anymore, because the jerk gave up trying to force me to be happy when I stayed with him every-other weekend, and just tries to call me to talk to me on the phone. For some reason, my mom encourages me to make amends, but I think it's crazy. He can stop holding his breath. Because I hate him and I always will. Period.

He rolls his eyes at my stubbornness.

"If it doesn't at least look better by the end of next week, I'll drag you there kicking and screaming myself." He says.

"Ha ha ha. I'd like to see you try. Especially since I just scorched you in our basketball game." I said cheekily, grinning.

"Who said it was over?"

~(one week later)~

I sighed as I traced the bruise on my hip. It was still sore and was a sickly purple color with green spots in the center. I had to admit, I was starting to worry about it. Additionally, I had acquired another bruise on my shin. I had been playing soccer with Fang and our siblings in the field at the neighborhood park and my younger brother Gazzy had accidently kicked me instead of the ball when he had tried to steal the black and white round object.

As fate would have it, I was due for a physical anyway so Mom made an appointment for today at four thirty. I was not happy about it, but whatever, I couldn't do anything about it.

I normally didn't bruise so easily and usually I healed extremely quickly. And as much as I tried to push it away, a sinking feeling always took root in my stomach when I thought about it.

After my dreadful appointment, we headed home. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I headed over to Fang's house. He had insisted that I call him after my physical, as he was still worried about my bruise, and was even more troubled when he saw the other one I'd acquired. But I wanted to see him, not just talk to him, so I walked down the street to his house. I didn't bother to call to let them no I was coming, or even to knock; I just punched in the garage code and walked in.

See, Fang and I are like family. Our families are really close and so we pretty much just act like one big family. Strange maybe; but awesome, defiantly yes.

"Hey." He said when I opened the door leading into the house. He'd known that I'd come over anyway.

"Hey." I replied, closing the door. Automatically we started towards his room out of habit.

"So how'd it go?" he asked once we reached his room. I flopped down on his bed and sighed.

"It was alright; as good as it could get anyway. They took a blood test."

He cringed; we both _despise_ needles.

"Did they say what specifically they were testing?" he asked.

"A couple things; something about red and white blood cell numbers or something. " I said.

He nods.

"When are you supposed to get the results?"

"probably in like two days. They said they'd cal when they got them."

He nods again.

"So what'd they say about the bruises?"

I sighed.

"They seemed kind-of worried about them. They said if they don't disappear within the next two weeks they'd have me come in again and do some more tests, but that maybe something in the blood test might relate to it."

He nods in acknowledgement again, sitting on the bed beside me, and we fall into a slightly awkward silence.

Then I break the spell and say

"So, you up for a game of soccer?"

"Always."

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say, that I was blown away at the number of reviews and alerts and favorites I got, especially from just one chapter! From the bottom of my heart I thank you, ever so much. I really appreciate them, and it made my day and gave me a lot more inspiration for the story. You guys are so awesome, please keep it up! (maybe I'll start doing previews… what do you think?) **

**I know this chapter was shorts, but I wanted to get this to you. Also, I know there were a lot of time skips, so I'm sorry about that. I kept trying to find another way to write this chapter but still cover all of the content in this chapter, but it didn't seem to flow as well( so any suggestions and opinions/advice on that would greatly be appreciated.)**

**So if you have any questions, comments, suggestion and feedback, please pm and review! It would be very helpful and mean a lot to me. Thanks SSSSOOO much. Next chappie should be here soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV

It was around five in the evening when the phone rang. I got up from the couch where Fang and I were sitting doing homework and looked at the caller ID. It was the doctor's office; they were probably calling about my blood test results.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Dr. Cindy's office. May I speak to Ms. Martinez please?" says a female voice.

"This is her daughter."

"May I speak to your mom?"

"You can tell me whatever it is. You're calling about the blood test results correct? Those are mine." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Could I please speak to Ms. Martinez?"

She's a persistent thing, I'll give her that.

I sigh.

"Yes one moment please." I say begrudgingly, then place one hand over the phone before yelling

"Mom! The doctor's office is on the phone!"

"Coming!"

She appear within five seconds and takes the phone from me.

I can't make out what the lady from the doctor's office is saying, but Mom says

"Oh. Oh, um is something wrong?"

…

"Of course. Um, what time do you have open for tomorrow afternoon?"

…

"Yes that would be great, thank you."

…

"Alright. Thank you. Goodbye."

Then Mom hung up.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"They want us to come back to talk to us in person about the results." She says. There's no emotion in her voice, so I know she's probably worried and trying to hide it.

"But they didn't tell you what the results were?"

"No. We're going tomorrow at four thirty."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Only half a day. We don't have much scheduled tomorrow and Nicole said she's close anyway. I was planning to take it off anyway." She says.

I simply nod.

Then she goes back up the stairs to her office to go back to paying bills.

I look at Fang and plop down on the couch sighing.

"You ok?" she asks softly.

"I'm fine."

~(the next day)~

I was slightly nervous to go to the doctor's today. I'm not exactly sure why, but I am. I guess I just have a bad feeling about it. I mean, why would they want to talk to us about the results in person unless something was seriously wrong?

Fang had offered to go with me- you know, for moral support and everything. His mom was going to watch my siblings; Ella, Gazzy, and Angel so Mom wouldn't have to take them with us. I had told him thank you, but that it wasn't necessary but that I promised to tell him what they said when I got back.

He nodded, understanding that if something was in fact wrong, that I would want to tell him myself and have time to process whatever the news was.

So now Mom and I were in the car on our way to Dr. Cindy's office. We were quiet, so I fiddled with the radio.

At last we arrived.

We went inside, filled out a paper and then waited for about five minutes before a cheery nurse dressed in pink scrubs called my name and said

"Please follow me." With a smile.

We were taken to a normal white examination room and only had to wait about another five minutes before there was a rap on the door and Dr. Cindy appeared.

"Hello Ms. Martinez, Max." she greeted.

We had been coming to Dr. Cindy for a long time, so we knew each other well. I actually didn't mind her as a person.

"Hello." Mom replied.

"So the blood test results came back. Dr. Martinez, could you step out in the hallway for a minute to talk to you first?" Dr. Cindy says.

I looked at Dr. Cindy agitatedly, feeling irritated.

"It's my blood and my results." I say.

I want to hear what they are, and I want to know now. I'm tough I can handle whatever they say.

"Max!" My mother warns.

"I understand Max. I'm going to tell your Mom the results very quickly and then I'll tell you and explain it to you both together, ok?" Dr. Cindy says.

I sigh, frustrated, and they disappear into the hallway.

I swing my legs back and forth impatiently as they dangle off the edge of the examination table. My eyes watch the clock, and right as the minute hand had reached the nine after starting at the seven, Dr. Cindy and my Mom entered the room again.

My Mom's eyes were red and puffy and she was trying to force a watery smile on her face to reassure me.

The fearful feeling in my stomach intensified.

"What? What is it?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows bunch together slightly. What was wrong that was so terrible? I looked back and forth between my mom and Dr. Cindy.

"Max, we received your test results. They revealed that your red and white blood cell numbers are abnormal. This and a few other indicators, such as your bruising lead us to believe that… you have… leukemia." She said sadly.

Wait, what? I have _leukemia? _It can't be true. Cancer? I'm only almost fifteen!

My legs stopped swinging, and my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

I felt like I could barely breathe.

"I-I, what?" I choked out, not able to believe it. "No, no there must be some mistake!" I said desperately. I felt unwanted tears build in my eyes.

Mom reached out to hug me.

I sniffed and pulled my blankets up around me higher.

I was laying in my bed in a rumpled grey T-shirt and dark blue stretchy shorts.

After Dr. Cindy broke the news, she had let us have a few minutes to take it in before telling us more about my disease. She said she would refer us to a specialist who would be able to know the type of leukemia I had and be able to determine the best treatment. Then we had left and came straight home. I had changed into these comfortable clothes and curled up in bed. Mom had tried to comfort me, but I told her I needed some time to myself and she complied. That's when I let the real tears fall.

I cried a little at the office, as much as I didn't want to. But the tears really came when got home, racking my body making me shake. I screamed into my pillow pitifully and then had laid there and simply let the sobs subside and lull me into a numbness. Mom had called Fang's mom and asked her to keep my siblings for a couple hours longer to give me some more time. She didn't tell her what we'd found out yet.

Fang of course, had wanted to come over to make sure I was alright, but I wasn't ready to face him. I couldn't tell him what I'd found out- well not right now at least. I figured I'd probably take a shower and clean myself up and then have him and his Mom come over later tonight once his Dad gets off work so he can watch the kids and then tell them then.

I didn't want him to see me so weak. I couldn't believe I had leukemia and telling him would make it seem more real. I didn't know what he would think; how he would react.

At last I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I washed and then slipped on comfy jeans and another t-shirt. Then I blew my hair dry so it wouldn't drip all over my shirt. Then I headed downstairs and found Mom.

"I'm ready to tell Fang." I say.

She nods.

"We should tell his Mom so she knows when he goes back home."

I nod.

'Can you tell her?"

She nods.

"But, can we wait to tell Gazzy and Angel and everybody?" I ask. "I'm not ready for all of that."

"Of course sweetie."

I nod.

"I'm going to call him and ask if he'll come over. You want me to tell him to bring his mom?"

"Yes please."

I nod and then head back upstairs to my room to call Fang.

I sit back on my bed and dial Fang's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Can you come over?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um, not really. Is your dad home yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom thinks your Mom should come over too. Can you both come?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in two minutes."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and leaned my head against my blue painted wall, taking a deep shaky breath and letting it out.

Soon enough, I heard the front door open and close and Mom's voice, then Fang's footsteps on our creaky stairs. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call.

Fang enters.

"What's wrong?" he asks immediately, seeing my face and being able to tell that I've been crying. Unfortunately I don't have Fang's poker face. And another thing- fang knows I hardly ever cry.

I pat the empty space on my bed, gesturing for him to sit down.

He complies, sitting on the edge at an angle so that his shoe-wearing feet touch the ground but his body faces me.

I take a deep breath.

"When they got the results," I started "…they found that… my red and white blood cell numbers… are abnormal."

I paused for a minute to gather my bearings before continuing. Fang looked at me worriedly, but patiently, silently waited for me to go on. Tears began to build again, but I held them back.

"They said that combined with the bruising and other factors that-" my voice broke.

I looked at fang and I knew he knew what I was going to say next.

"That, that I-I have… Leukemia." I choked out, my throat closing up.

Within two seconds, Fang had wrapped his strong, tan arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

The tears started falling and I began sobbing again. I felt Fang bury his face in my hair.

We rocked back and forth gently together, holding each other as if we let go the world might end. I felt two tears fall into my hair.

I looked up at Fang. He quickly swiped his t-shirt sleeve over his eyes.

"It's going to be ok." He said, though I knew he was trying to convince himself of that too.

But for now I didn't say anything, and simply nodded, and let my head rest on his shoulder again and allowed myself to let the rest of my tears flow.

We sat there together for quite a while, not saying anything, just holding each other.

It was exactly what I needed.

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you thank you thank a million times over for all the reviews, pming, alerts and favorites. I honeslty deeply appreciate all of it and it makes me so happy. You guys rock. **

**I know the ending was kind of weird, but I'm pretty busy tomorrow so I wanted to go ahead and post chapter 3 for you guys. **

**What do you think?  
>I'm thinking I might elaborate on this scene (maybe like a POV for Fang or something or just give you more info on the status and severity of her sickness.) so any opinions?<strong>

**Reviews are encouraged and extremely appreciated.**

**Thank you thank you! And Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day everyone. **

**Fly On**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe Max had leukemia. It wasn't fair, she doesn't deserve this.

I'm scared- I'll admit it. Ever since that basketball game when I realized that she still had that bruise I knew something was wrong. I'm not sure how I knew, but I did. It was just kind of a gut feeling I guess.

It pained me to see Max cry. I think the last time she's cried- well at least in front of me- was when she was around nine and her dog Magnolia died shortly after her parents split up.

It almost scared me, seeing her cry. It just wasn't Max. I mean, I would expect her to cry about something like this but,… I don't know. I think if she hadn't cried it would've scared me more though, now that I think about it.

After Max stopped crying, she told me more about what the doctor said.

She told me that she would be going to a specialist, probably within two weeks and they would determine the specific type of leukemia she had and come up with the best treatment plan. Until then, she would just have to wait.

After that, we sort of just hung out. We kind of just laid on her blue bedspread bed, my arm around her, thinking.

I couldn't lose Max; she's my best friend. She knows me as well- maybe even better- than herself. We tell each other everything. She's the only person who can read my Poker face. She's the only one who can make me laugh. She can make me smile for no reason just by me looking at her. Just seeing her makes my day incredibly better. It all sounds extremely cheesy and very cliché, but it's the honest truth.

Max is different from any girl I've ever met. She knows how to play football and isn't afraid to get her clothes dirty. But she still smells like strawberries and looks amazing no matter what she does and has this girlish side to her. She's fun and smart and she's her own person and not afraid of what anyone else thinks. She loves her family and is caring. She lives life to the fullest and is determined. She's stubborn too; she sticks to what she believes in and stands up for what she thinks is right. She helps others who can't help themselves

.To put it simply, she's perfect.

I just, I don't know what I'd do without her. We just really _get _each other, in a way no one else can. We have this connection and bond that is rare and special and I can't lose her.

Eventually we got up and Max washed her face. Then after telling her Mom, we went outside and walked past Max's yard into the small forest that framed her backyard where her- well, really our- tree house is.

Our dads built this when we were around three. We used to come here to play here all the time. Sometimes we were pirates on a deep sea adventure, or other days we were soldiers in the middle of war. Other times we were explorers on an expedition making camp in the middle of a South American jungle. It depended. Now we come here to just talk and hang out and escape, and sometimes to do homework.

We scale the old rope ladder up the tall, sturdy oak tree and step into the little square house.

"We haven't been here in a while." Max muses softly.

I nod.

She lightly traces a carving on the right wall next to the door, her hand gliding over it absentmindedly. It read:

MM & FR

BEST FRIENDS ALWAYS

A wing extended from either side of the carving.

"You remember when we did that?" Max asks softly, a delicate smile on her face.

"Yeah. We were what, seven?"

She nods.

"The day after Christmas after you got your pocket knife and I got the wing stencils." She replies.

She turns away from the carving and walks towards the large bulletin board on the other wall. There's tons of pictures of us throughout the years, laughing and smiling and making stupid faces. There's photos of us playing together when we were younger, one of Max in a dress, frowning. There's a picture of Max's Mom's famous chocolate ship cookies because Max loves them so much. There's a picture of Max's now-deceased dog Magnolia and a picture of me holding Nudge when she was a newborn. All sorts of things like that.

A ribbon from one of my swim team competitions is pinned there too, as well as a ribbon from a run Max did to raise money for breast cancer.

After a minute Max sits down, leaning against the wooden wall, and I do the same, sitting beside her.

We stay there talking and thinking and reminiscing until the sun begins to set. Then we trudge the few yards back to Max's house where the rest of her family, along with mine has gathered, our siblings dispersed into small groups.

"We're having pizza for dinner." Ms. Martinez informs us when we go inside, and I nod and Max says "Ok."

The pizza comes and we eat, though I barely taste it, as I'm absorbed in thought about the news Max told me just hours ago.

Max's POV

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. I kept thinking about what I had found out this afternoon. I was still having trouble grasping that I had leukemia. It's just one of those things where you think 'that's so sad, I'm glad that could never happen to me.' Because you don't realize how real the awful disease or story is. But the reality is, it can happen to you. And sometimes it does. Something unfortunate happens to everyone at some point; some things more terrible than others. But it works the other way to. Good things happen too.

_There must be some sort of reason or lesson behind this; something really good must be going to come out of this_. I think to myself.

I think back to Fang's reaction today. It had kind of scared me when I realized he was crying. The last time he cried in front of me was when he was seven and he broke his arm when he fell from a tree when he went to high and stepped on a fragile branch.

I don't know. I hated that I'd cried again, but it had kind of felt good; to let it out. Fang had just held me. He was patient and didn't prod and ask questions. He was there for me, just as he always was.

I felt safe when he held me. I remembered when Jeb used to hold me and I used to feel safe in his arms. I don't anymore. I haven't let Jeb hold me, or even really touch me at all since he and Mom split.

But I felt something else, way deep inside, almost squashed because of all the other emotions I was experiencing. Most girls call it a spark.

I ignored that last detail of thought and pulled the covers up around me higher and fluffed my pillow again.

At last, I fell asleep.

**Hey guys,**

**So thank you thank you so much again for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! You guys are absolutely amazingly awesome. Keep it up please!**

**Also, I promise the FAX will start very SOON. Next chapter or so will explain the degree of her leukemia and her treatment plan. Thanks for the patience. ;) **

**As always, reviews are welcomed. I love to know what you think. **

**(also, remember I MIGHT send SNEAK PEAKS) **

**Thanks again!**

s


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max's POV

Today was the day that I would see the specialist. Fang had offered to go with me again after approving it with his mom, and this time I accepted his offer. Mom had 'ok'ed him, but also informed me that Jeb, my 'Dad' would be coming to.

I went off on that. Apparently, she had told him what was going on and let him meet us at the specialists' office.

I had tried to reason with her, but all she kept saying was

"Max, he's your father. He deserves to know."

Fang knew I was mad. Honestly I think he was kind-of mad too. He and my dad had gotten along great when we were younger, but after he and Mom split and I started hating him, I think Fang began to dislike him as well. I think mainly just because he knew Jeb upset me now.

So here we were sitting in the boring waiting room at the specialist office, me sitting between Mom and Fang, Jeb sitting on the other side of Mom.

There was only one other family waiting; a younger couple who seemed to be in their twenties who had a toddler with them. My heart felt for them. The baby was so young; either he had leukemia or one of his parents did.

At last a nurse comes out and calls my name.

We follow her back to a small room and I climb up onto the examination table while Mom, Jeb, and Fang take their seats in the three plastic gray chairs placed against the perpendicular white wall.

"Dr. Alden will be with you shortly." The nurse says cheerily.

We waited about ten minutes before a knock sounds on the wooded door and a taller, thin, thirtyish woman enters.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Alden." She says. She has blue eyes and medium-long blonde hair that is tied back into a ponytail.

She shakes Mom and Jeb's hands.

Dr. Alden started by simply doing a physical exam by just feeling around on my stomach and such, and asking about my health and symptoms like headaches, low appetite, and things like that.

I told her that I had been experiencing frequent headaches but had not thought much of them thinking it was probably related to lack of sleep, dehydration, or something like that. I also told her my appetite was still large, but was a little more normal, as it used to be inhumanly big.

Then she said "I'd like to run a bone marrow biopsy. This will allow me to look at cell from inside the bones and can give me important information about what type of leukemia Max has. This will tell me what the best type of treatment would be. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Whatever will help us know what to do to help Max the best." Mom says. Jeb nods in agreement.

"Is that alright with you Max?"

I nod.

After than scan, Dr. Alden sits back down and says

"So there are four main types of leukemia that are split up into two different set of two different categories. Leukemia may be **acute** or **chronic**. Acute leukemia progresses very quickly and usually makes you feel sick pretty quickly. Chronic leukemia worsens slowly and may not cause symptoms for years. Leukemia will also be either **lymphocytic** or **myelogenous**. Lymphocytic (or lymphoblastic) leukemia affects white blood cells called lymphocytes. Myelogenous leukemia affects white blood cells called myelocytes. So the four main types of leukemia are: Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL), Acute Myelogous Leukemia (AML), chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL), and Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia (CML)."

"Max, you have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. So, leukemia that affects your lymphocyte white blood cells have progressed rapidly. This is the most common type of Leukemia diagnosed in children." Dr. Alden summarizes.

I swallow, and nod slowly, not sure how to respond.

"So what are our treatment options?" Mom asks.

"Well, there's Chemotherapy, which is the most common treatment. Then there's Radiation treatment, Stem Cell transplants (which is the same thing as a bone marrow transplant), and biological therapy, which is where we use special medicines to help improve the body's natural defenses against cancer." She says.

"So what do you think would be best?" Mom asks.

"Well, I believe Chemotherapy would be best. Perhaps a stem cell transplant as well if we feel it's necessary." She says.

Mom nods.

"Will it come back, after we get rid of it?" I ask.

"There is a chance it could. But odds are they won't hopefully." She says.

I nod.

Then I ask the question no one wants to hear.

"How long, how long do I have? If it doesn't work or something?"

Dr. Alden looks at me.

"It's hard to tell. But if there's something you want to do, do it now." she says honestly.

"Ok." I say, letting out a breath.

I feel Fang's eyes watching me carefully.

"Alright. Well, I think I need a little time to think and research the options and sleep on it before we decide. Could we come back in like three days to a week and decide and then get started with the process, whatever it may be?" Mom says.

Dr. Alden nods. "Of course. Yes, that's a very good idea. Here, let me give you a couple pamphlets." She says, picking up some papers and colored, folded pamphlets and then hands them to Mom and Jeb.

"Thank you."

Soon enough, the appointment is over.

Jeb comes over to the house to talk to Mom.

As soon as we pull into the driveway, I head for the tree house with Fang right behind me, not wanting to be around Jeb anymore and needing to get away from everyone else; well except for Fang anyway. I needed to think, to take in and process everything.

Fang and I climbed up the rope ladder, and crawl into the tree house, sitting side by side, first in silence.

'You want to talk about it?" Fang asks. He was asking, inviting; not prying or pressuring.

"Not much to say." I responded.

"I'll give you marrow if I'm a match." He says.

I look at him He's dead serious.

"Thanks, but Fang I could never do that to yo-"

"No I mean it. If I can help you, I'm going to." He says.

I don't know what to say, so I settle for simply nodding and saying "Thanks."

…

There's more silence; it's not exactly awkward though.

"You know what?" Fang says.

"what?"

There's a look in his eyes that hold a bit of mischief.

"Let's make a bucket list."

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and everything. You guys are incredible!**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending; I wanted to get this to you and I don't know how much time I'll have to write tomorrow. And this won't be like that movie the bucket list, but this will help add some fluff and laughs to the story and possibly help the romance get started…**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated…**

**Sorry about the slight delay and that I didn't send sneak peaks. I literally wrote this all at once as soon as I could. So yeah, I wanted to get it to you ASAP. So yeah. Anyway, thanks again!**

**Fly on.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max's POV

Mom had decided to go with the chemotherapy. I would one session every week. Today was my first session. She had broke the news to my siblings the other day, and they were upset, but tried to act like nothing had changed for my sake, which I defiantly appreciated.

Fang, being the amazing friend his is, is coming with me.

I rode in the back seat of Mom's car beside Fang. I was kind of anxious about the chemo session. Fang took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Jeb had said that he would come too, but I had refused the offer and Mom backed me up, saying

"Don't; I don't want to make this more unenjoyable for her."

We pulled into the parking deck of the hospital and found the right building and filled out a couple papers before following a nurse to a room.

It was a simple room, containing a small white hospital bed; a small TV, two gray plastic chairs; and a large, clean, empty trash can next to the bed. I knew why the trashcan was there.

Mom and fang sat in the chairs next to the bed. The nurse helped me get settled on the bed and then hooked me up to the chemo. It was sort of like and IV almost.

Then she said she'd be back when the chemo session was done but if I needed anything before then, just to push the 'Call nurse' button on the remote to the bed.

I nodded.

Then she left.

We were all silent for a few minutes, not sure what to say.

"So Max honey, if there was somewhere you could go, anywhere at all, where would you like to go?" Mom asks.

I think for a minute.

"Europe. I'd like to go to Spain and France. I'd love to see the Eiffel Tower." I answer honestly.

She smiles.

"That would be amazing." She agrees.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered." She said.

Yeah…right.

I nod, still suspicious.

"How about you?" I ask Fang.

"Europe. Like you said, Spain and France. I'd like to go to Italy too." He says.

I nod.

We make more small talk for a while. I start to feel nauseous.

At last, the session is over. I'm proud to say I managed not to throw up.

We headed home after scheduling my next session.

Once at home, I changed into my pajamas, as I was starting to feel even worse and needed to be more comfortable.

When I went back downstairs after changing, I found Fang sitting on the couch in the living room and Mom talking on her cell phone.

"That serious?"

…

"Are you sure Nicole can't do it? Max isn't feeling well."

…

"I see. Let me call you back in a few minutes." Then Mom hangs up.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The office just called. They said they have a dog who is severely injured and needs immediate, complicated surgery. They need me to do it." She says, then sighs.

"Mom, we'll be ok here by ourselves."I say.

"But you just got home from treatment-"

"I'm alright."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Mom I'm alright. Besides, Fang is going to be here anyway. If you can save a dog and make a difference in a family's life, then do it." I say. Fang had decided he would stay as long as his mom would let him today.

She looks at us.

She smiles a little.

"You're so amazing Max." she sys softly.

Then she snaps out of her moment.

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. But listen, I want you inside, you hear? And rest. So no jumping competitions or who can eat the most contests, or ultimant dance offs. Ok?" she says, and then looks at Fang, as if to say _take care of her and Make sure she listens._

"Oh, and Max, no cooking, as usual." She reminds me.

I smile.

Then she hurriedly gathers her things, and then departs.

I sigh, and lean into Fang on the couch. He wraps a strong toned arm around me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah; just tired."

Fang's POV

"Can I get you anything?" I ask Max.

"Nope; well, maybe just your shoulder." She says, snuggling against my side.

I gently moved some hair out of her face.

I adjusted my arm around her. She was really tired. She seemed to be struggling to hold her eyes open. I guess the chemo really sucks the energy out of her. Poor Max.

I slip my other arm under her knees and stand up.

"Fang! What are you doing? Put me down!" she says, surprised.

"You're tired, I'm taking you to your bed."I replied.

"I can walk." She says.

I ignore her and walk up the stairs with her still in my arms.

I lay her down on her bed, and she crawls under the covers tiredly.

"I'll be downstairs watching the football game if you need anything, ok?" I say.

She nods.

"Thanks Fang." She whispers.

"No problems.

She turns in her bed and snuggles into the covers, wrapping them around herself tighter. I turn to leave, but stop as I hear her say something.

Did she just say what I thought she did?

No, I must have imagined it.

Because I _thought_ she just said "Love you".

Max's POV

I dreamed a lot that sleep. First, it was all kinds of meaningless random swirls and abstract shapes and vibrant colors. Then, somehow, I was flying. I mean, like I had _wings._ I was flying over a city, as if I was a bird, but somehow I was still human at the same time. I was laughing about something, and looked to my right-and saw Fang. He had wings too and was flying with me. He looked so graceful and majestic. We slowed down and drew closer together, and then he leaned closer, as if he was going to kiss me. Right as our lips were about to connect, the image changes so that I was looking at the Eiffel Tower from the air. And then an image of the carving on our tree house popped up.

I woke up with a start. What did it all mean?

But I was still extremely tired and nauseous and so I turned over, fluffed my pillow, and dozed back off.

This time, my dreams were silent.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry if that was kind of a weird ending.**

**Anyway, thank you a millions times for all the reviews and everything! It's official: you guys are the best. Please continue to keep it up **

**Thanks a million,**

**Fly on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max's POV

I woke up today feeling very sick. But when I looked at my pillow, I felt even worse.

Because there, on my bed, was hair; my hair.

I gathered it in my hands, feeling a sense of shock, even though I had known this would happen. Slowly I turned my head and looked in the mirror on my dresser.

I started crying, seeing my reflection, holding the hair in my hands, patches of blonde hair missing from her head.

I wasn't a girly-girl, and didn't bother to do anything other than brush and wash my hair. Bu this- this was too much. I had known this would happen, but it was real now.

"Hey Mom!" I called out, my voice breaking.

She came in hurriedly.

"Honey what's-" she started, then stopped when she realized what was wrong.

"Oh Max," she said, and pulled me into a hug.

I sobbed into her shoulder, hating leukemia even more and more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey." She says.

Then she says "It's going to be alright. We'll get you a wig, one of real hair even."

After a few minutes, I managed to calm down.

"Alright, how about I make you some chocolate chip pancakes and then we'll go and get a wig, ok?" Mom says.

I sniff and nod.  
>"Ok. But wait- do I have to go with you? Could you just pick one out for me? I just, I don't want people to… see me like this."<p>

"Of course honey."

I slip on a beanie hat incase I see one of my siblings and head downstairs with Mom. With that hat on, you couldn't really tel I'd lost a ton of hair; it just looked a little thinner. But if I took it off, you could see bald spots from my scalp. I know they'll find out, but I don't want them to see what happened yet.

Mom makes me an extravagant breakfast, and I eat as much as I can, though because of the chemo, it isn't that much.

During breakfast, Angel comes down stairs.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Max." she says.

"Hi Angel." I say. I forced a smile on my face. Angel could see straight through it though.

"What's wrong Max?" she asks.

I look at Mom, not knowing what to say.

"Angel, Max is a little sad right now.'

"Why?"

She hesitates, looking at me, to make sure I'm ok with her telling Angel instead of me telling her myself.

I nod.

"Well Angel, Max's hair is falling out." She says.

"It is?"

"Mhmm. Remember how we talked about how Max has to take very strong medicine that can make her sleepy and her hair fall out?"

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry Max." she says, looking at me.

She come over to where I'm sitting and hugs me.

"It's alright, Ange. It'll grow back eventually." I tell her.

"That's good… Well at least Ella won't try to curl it now, right?" Angel says, trying to cheer me up.

I smile at her.

"Right."

I finish my breakfast and Angel eats hers. During this time Mom explains to Ella and Gazzy what's going on.

Ella especially, I can tell is upset, but for my sake she tries to act like nothing happened.

Then Mom says,

"alright, I'm going to go get the wig now. What would you like it to look like?"

"The same as my hair now."

She nods.

"Alright. I'll be back shortly. " Mom says.

"Wait Mommy, before you go, can Nudge come over?" Angel asks.

Mom looks at me, knowing I might not want more company over.

"It's alright. They'll find out anyway." I say.

She nods.

"Alright Angel. That's fine."

"Yay!"

Then Moms gets in her car and pulls out into the street.

"Alright, let me get ready and then we'll call Nudge and everyone to see if they can come over." I say to Angel.

She nods.

"Ok."

I head back up to my room and slip my favorite pair of jeans on and a purple tank top on. I know, purple? But for some reason, that ws the color I felt like wearing. I combed the hair that was left and then put my black beanie hat back on.

I waws just about to dial Fang's number, when my phone rang, his ringtone filling the air.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Yeah? How are you feeling?" he asks.

I sigh.

"Not so great." I tell him honestly. He'd see through a lie, so I may as well just tell him.

"That sucks." He said. He didn't say 'I'm sorry' because he knows I don't want the sympathy.

"Yeah. But anyway, Angel wanted me to see if Nudge and everyone could come over."

"Yeah. You sure you're up for us though? I mean, if you're not feeling good, I understand." He says.

"Yeah it's alright. Angel really wants to see Nudge, and Gazzy needs someone to hang out with, otherwise he'll entertain himself by singing the constipation song over and voer." I say.

"Are you sure? They can come over here if you want and I'll watch them if you want to go back to sleep."

I was tempted to agree, simply because I didn't want them, especially Fang, to see me, but then I realized that they would just find out anyway and that really, being around Fang would make me feel better. He'd make me laugh. I realized seeing Fang was exactly what I needed.

"No, it's alright. Thanks though. You guys can come over."

"Alright. We'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up.

I sighed and went back downstairs.

"They'll be here in a couple minutes." I announce to my siblings.

And sure enough, within the next five minutes there's a knock on the door, and I let them in.

I knew normally Fang would've just come in through the garage since he knew the code, but today because I wasn't feeling well he'd used the front door as not to catch me by surprise.

I immediately the kids dispersed into small groups, splitting up to go into rooms or outside. But I see Angel whisper something to Fang before she runs off with Ella and Nudge.

"Remember no swimming unless both Fang and I are out there!" I call to Gazzy as he and Iggy head out the back door.

"We know!" he calls.

I sigh and sit down on the couch, and Fang sits next to me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.'

…

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" he reminds me.

I smile a little.

"I know."

…

"Angel told me."

"Told you what?" I say, closing my eyes, knowing the answer.

"You know… About, the effects you're experiencing from the chemo." He says.

I let out a breath.

"You know, I never used to care about what I looked like, but this… Even though I knew it would happen I….I cried Fang." I say, stumbling over what I said. I was trying to tell him how I felt and how insecure I was now, but I didn't know how.

But he knew what I meant anyway, because he knows _me._

He wraps an arm around me, and says

"That's ok. It's a lot. " he says.

I open my eyes and stare at my hands in my lap.

"I just, I feel so…_ugly_." I admit.

"Max look at me." Fang says.

I don't move.

He gently places two fingers underneath my chin and turns my head so that I'm looking at him, his beautiful dark eyes staring into mine.

"Max, you could never be ugly. You're beautiful, you hear me? And it sucks that you're pretty hair is falling out, but that just means it lets us see you're beautiful face and gorgeous eyes." He says.

By the emotion in his eyes and voice, I can tell he means what he's saying. But I still don't really believe it. Because how can a girl like me, who now has almost no hair, look beautiful?

Against my will, my heart starts beating faster, and my stomach starts to do flip flops; and this time it's not from the chemo.

I look away after a second.

"Thanks."

…

"I keep trying to figure out why this happened. " I admit.

I don't want to keep telling him all of this stuff, but I can't stop myself.

"Sometimes things happen, and we don't know why. Sometimes we come up with a reason years later, sometimes we never know." He responds. I got the feeling there was a double-meaning to his words, but I couldn't figure it out.

We fell silent for another few minutes, before I said.

"I had a dream last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

I told him my dream, and his eyes widened fractionally.

'Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I had a very similar dream."

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the slight delay and sorry if the ending seems weird. I'm not trying to make this like a supernatural weird kind of story. It's just a coin incidence sort of thing. There is a sort of reason that happened though.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry about no sneak peaks. I had a competition yesterday and then my grandparents were here and so I could write. Thanks! **

**Oh, and reviews are always welcome. **'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max's POV

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I ask Fang.

It's my second chemo treatment, and I'm about a third of the way through with this session. Mom was currently out of the room talking to a doctor.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I don't really want anything. Well, besides a car anyway."

Fang's sweet sixteen was coming up in about a week and a half. His Mom was planning a surprise party for him, and I was struggling with what to get him as a gift.

"There's got to be something." I say.

He shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Come on. "

He stands up from the plastic gray chair and sits on the edge of the hospital bed I'm currently laying in.

"There is one thing."

"What?"

"I want you to focus on getting better. Ok?"

I roll my eyes.

"Fang."

"Max."

"Come on. Be serious."

"I am serious." he said, his voice changing a bit.

He got an intense expression on his face. His eyes- they held a passion I've never seen before.

He leaned a little closer to me.

"Max, I-" he stated but was cut off when the door opened with Mom saying "How we doing?"

Fang pulled back quickly, and then stood up.

"Fine." I say.

She nods.

…

About two thirds of the way through the session, I break my streak of managing not to throw up. My stomach had been feeling extremely queasy since the very beginning of the session, but now it was too much.

I held my held over the trashcan, one hand gripping the hospital bed railing, the other holding the side of the trashcan. I felt someone hold the hair that I still had back so too it from getting in the way. I wasn't sure if it was Fang or Mom. But then a hand came to gather some shorter pieces of hair from my face and by the touch I could tell it was Fang's hand. I felt a hand soothing rub my back too, which I assumed that was probably Mom.

At last I managed to stop vomiting, and lay back against the pillows, exhausted. Mom handed me a wet wipe and I wiped my face, and then Fang handed me a cup of water. Shakily, I tried to take it from him, but when he saw how much my hands shook, he simply helped me sit up a little and supported me while with his other hand, he brings the paper cup to my lips and tilted it so I could drink. I drank a little, slowly, and then rested my head back down.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I felt extremely ugly and embarrassed and just disgusting that Fang had seen me throw up. I mean, I knew he probably would if he kept coming to the chemo sessions, but I don't know. It didn't change how I felt. Even though Fang's seen me muddy, wet, and even naked when I was little, I still felt weird about it.

At last the chemo session was over and the nurse came and unhooked me, then helped me into a wheel chair. I was wheeled out to the chair, and then climbed in the back seat with Fang. I was very cold even though it was summer time.

Fang must've noticed, because he wrapped an arm around me and ran his hands up and down my arms several times, trying to make me a little warmer. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

He nods.

At last, we pull into the driveway. We head inside and I change into some sweat pants and a loose long-sleeve shirt.

I curled up on the couch in the living room and wrapped a blanket around myself. Fang sat down next to me and Mom went into the kitchen to make something for us too eat. I wasn't really hungry though.

"We need a good movie." I say.

Fang nods.

Then he gets up and looks through our DVDs. He takes one from our shelf and then turns towards me, a partial smile on his face. He's holding up a _Star Wars_ movie.

I smile back.

The movie, well, Fang and I go back a long time with that. It was our favorite movie to watch together when we were kids. No matter how many times we watch this movie, I'll always love it. It's just one of those things. Actually, we were watching this same movie at Fang's house when I got my period for the first time. Boy was that interesting.

Fang puts the DVD in the player and starts the movie and then comes back to sit beside me on the couch. He wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned into his side.

Sitting there with Fang, I felt like we were kids again. I was transported back to a time before I found out I had leukemia, before both of us were loaded down with homework and worrying about where we might go to college, a time before I started feeling differently about Fang.

My heart felt like it was beating as fast as a humming bird's wings just from the physical contact Fang and I were sharing right now. I briefly wondered if he could possibly feel the same way.

_No, that's impossible. You have almost no hair, and you have leukemia. He can't love you_. I thought.

_Then why does he go with you to every chemo session and offer to go with you to all the doctor visits?_ A part of me argued.

_Because he's a good friend._ The rational side of me reasoned.

"Max? You ok?" Fang asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

_Yeah thinking about how I totally don't deserve you but how much I want you and how hot you are._

Please ignore that last thought.

He nods.

~line break~

The next day I wake up feeling awful and start the day off by throwing up. When I looked in the mirror that morning, almost all of my hair was gone.

So today, I wore my wig for the first time. It was ok I guess. It was one of the ones made with real hair, so it didn't feel quite as weird as a fake one would have. I slipped on some sweatpants and a loose white shirt.

My cell phone rang, Fang's ringtone piercing the air.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Can I come over? I mean, like are you decent?" Fang asked.

We come and go to each other's houses during the day, but in the morning if it's early we call each other so we don't come over and one of us is in a towel right out out of the shower or something. Well, and I guess now to make sure I'm not, say throwing up still.

"Yeah."

"Good. I have something for us to do today."

"What might that be?" I ask.

"You'll see."

"Fang,-"

"See you in a few. Bye." he says, cutting me off before I can make him tell me.

I sigh and end the call.

Within five minutes, I hear the doorbell ring and Mom let Fang in. He's been using the front door a lot more lately.

I hear his footsteps on the creaky stairs, and then a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

He comes in. I can tell he notices the wig.

"You're looking nice today." He comments.

I roll my eyes, but smile a little.

"The rest of my hair fell out this morning. I kind of thought it was time to start using it. Does it look bad?"

"No, of course not. I just said you looked great."

"Is it really noticeable? Be honest."

He shakes his head.

"If I hadn't have known I wouldn't have guessed."

I look at him.

"Really?" I ask again, trying to decide if he's just saying it.

"I mean, sure your real hair is prettier, but it's hard to top your natural hair. I'd say other supermodels _might_ have a chance now in the hair department. Maybe."

I roll my eyes.

"thanks."

He nods.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, staring at the box he's holding in his hands.

"We," he starts, setting the box on my bed. "…are making a time capsule."

I laugh a little.

"A time capsule?"

"Yep."

I smile.

I know where he got this idea from. One of my favorite Christmas movies is _A Golden Christmas_. In the movie there's two best friends ( a guy and a girl) who meet each other when one's family comes to the other's hometown for the summer when they're like seven. Then the one who's visiting has to go home and they never see each other again. (Well, until they do when they're older.) Anyway, that summer they made a time capsule. I always thought that movie was so sweet. Yes, it's cliché, and yes, it's not really a movie you'd normally think I'd be into, but I like it. I think because it reminds me of Fang and I.

"You know me too well."

'I know. It's a talent."

I push him playfully.

"So what kind of things are we putting in this time capsule? And where do you propose we bury it?" I ask.

"Anything we want. And, I was thinking in front of the tree house."

I smiled.

Making a time capsule might have seemed like such a childish thing to do, but right now, I could care less.

"I brought my old iPhone. If we dig this up, in say fifteen years, iPhones will be as old as flip phones." He says.

I smile.

"You're probably right."

So we gather several things to put in the capsule, including a ribbon from a swim team competition and a ribbon of a run I did, a copy of each of our final report cards from last year, a picture of us together from sometime this year, and then a photo of us when we had first finished the tree house.

Fang pulled something out of the box he brought.

"Look what else I brought." He said.

He held up a DVD of…. You guessed it, Star Wars."

I laughed.

He smiled.

I held up a CD I'd burned of all our favorite songs in a clear case.

"This can go in too. I can make another one." I say

He smiles.

We picked out two small rocks from outside, and then placed everything in a metal box Fang had brought.

"Wait, I have an idea." I said.

"What?"

"Ok, it sounds stupid, but we should each write a letter to ourselves about where we are and where we think we'll be once we dig this back up." I say.

Fang looked at me for a minute, and then said, "Alright. When _do_ we want to open this thing?"

"Um, maybe twenty years? We'll be about thirty-six." I suggest.

He nods.

"Sounds good."

"Twenty years from today exactly, we'll meet here, no matter what happens, and we'll open it." I say.

Neither of us mentioned that I might not be here on Earth at all.

So we sit down and write. Here's how my letter went:

_Dear Almost Thirty-Six year old Me,_

_Today is June 28, 2011 and Fang and I have made a time capsule. Right now as I'm sure you remember, I have acute lymphatic leukemia. I wonder where I'll be when I open this in twenty years. I hope that I'll be happy, whatever that may mean. Right now I'm thinking I might be an author. I wonder where Fang will be. Hopefully we'll still live close by to each other and we'll still be as close as ever. I like to think we'll always be best friends. Kids, I'd like to have a couple; maybe two or three. I don't know how many I'll have when I open this, or how many Fang might have. I hope our kids can be close too. I hope I'm married to a wonderful man when I open this. I hope he and Fang our close, as I hope Fang's wife and I will be close and that he will be happy with his partner. I hope that we both only get married once and that we leave all our relationship drama and pain once we marry. But yes, mainly I just hope I am happy and healthy as is my family. See you on June 28, 2031 in twenty years._

_Love,_

_Almost Sixteen year old Max_

It was a strange letter to write, but it was neat to imagine what my life might look like in twenty years. I folded my letter and sealed in an envelope, and Fang did the same to his.

We put everything in the box, and then Fang dug a small hole in front of the tree house and then we placed the box there and covered it up with the loose dirt.

We looked at it for a minute, and then went back inside.

I head to the music room upstairs.

I pick up my guitar, and Fang picks his up (he'd brought it over with him earlier).

"What should we play?"

"You know the song." I tell him.

I play the first chord of _I'm Only Me When I'm With You I _by Taylor Swift. I really liked this song because it totally fit me and Fang. Cliché, yes. Almost girly, yes. But this our song.

We play together, and I know next to Fang's laugh, this is my favorite sound.

I close my eyes, playing by memory and touch to locate the frets, and listen to the sound of music. Right then, I wish I could freeze time.

**Hey guys. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it. You guys are so nice and just awesome.**

**SO what do you think?**

**Thanks for everything. As always, reviews are adored. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max's POV

Today was Fang's sixteenth birthday. We were throwing him a surprise party when we get back from getting his license today.

I got up a little earlier than usual today got ready before calling Fang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Listen, are you ready to go get your license?"

"Are you kidding me? Heck yeah!"

"Good, I'm on my way over."

"Alright. See you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and then head downstairs.

"I'm heading over to Fang's. We'll probably be back around two, maybe two thirty since we'll go out to lunch. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great. We'll have everything ready." She says, smiling.

I smile back.

"alright. Bye. Love you."

"I love you too Max. Be careful.

"I will."

And then I'm out the door.

I walk the couple yards down the street to Fang's house. I stop in the driveway and stare at it for a minute. Because parked there in the driveway is a car- the one Fang had been dreaming for his whole life.

I go up tp the front door, and right as I'm about to open it, Fang comes out, bumping into me.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were right here. I'm sorry." He says quickly, wrapping his arms around me to steady me and keep me from falling. My heart speeds up at the simple touch.

_Stop it._ I scold myself.

"It's ok." I say.

I notice he doesn't let go of me.

"Dad's going to take us. I was going to wait in the car. He should be out any minute."

"You're car is amazing." I tell him.

A huge grin spreads over my face, and he looks at it.

"Yeah. I gave my parents the money I saved for it, and then they covered the rest. They didn't tell me they were going to actually cover it though. They said we'd go to a dealership this morning and see, but then when I woke up this morning, it was there."

"they must have a lot of faith that you'll pass your driver's tests." I tease.

He looks at me.

"I'm kidding, you'll do great." I say, smiling.

Just then, Fang's Dad comes outside.

"Hello Max. You guys ready to go?" he says.

"We sure are." I say, smiling.

"You want to drive there Fang?" his Dad asks.

He hesitates, seeming like he's about to say he'll sit in the back with me, but I interrupt him saying

"Go ahead. I'm cool in the back."

He nods.

So we get in Fang new car and Fang puts the key in the engine, starting it. A wide smile spreads over his lips, and I smile at his happiness.

It doesn't take us long to get to the DMV. We get in line (which was quite long might I add) and then get a number and are told to wait, and we sit in three of the many gray chairs that fill the main room. I spot a blonde haired guy about my age sitting up a few rows in front of us that looks familiar, but I can't see his face very well since I'm at a weird angle, so I can't put my finger on who it is. Then he spots me and comes over to us, smiling.

Sam!

Sam is a guy I know from school. Fang and I had a couple classes with him last year, and we've talked some. Nothing serious.

"Hey Max, Fang. Funny seeing you here. You getting your license too?" he says.

"Fang is. I have about another month before I get mine." I say.

Sam nods.

He looks like he's about to say something else, but then the speaker says "Number 134 please go to desk 7. Again, number 134, please go to desk 7."

"Oh that's me. I'll see you around." He says, and then starts walking towards desk seven.

"You know him?" Fang's dad asks.

"Yeah. Just friends kind –of. " I say.

See, that's the other thing. Fang's dad may as well be my own Dad. He's protective of me, especially since Jeb's gone.

"He a good guy?" he asks.

I chuckle a little.

"He's alright. I don't really know him that well. We're not close. You don't have to worry." I say.

You may be wondering if this ever bothers Fang. I think it used to a little, but at some point he stopped minding because he got really protective too. I mean, when we were little he was too (like one time a kid called me the b word, and Fang punched him and got suspended for example.) But it was different. But it was nice too because he knew I could take care of myself. But now if any guy even seemed remotely interested in me, even just being friends, something flashes through Fang's eyes that I can't quite read. It's not that he's controlling or anything- just protective. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but for the most part I think it's sweet. Of course, lately it's been even worse because of my cancer. I guess Fang feels like he has to step it up some since I'm sick and supposedly supposed to be 'weaker'. Pssshh, Maximum Ride is never weak.

Right now Fang was getting the same look in his eye, and I couldn't read it. By the way his jaw tightened or eyebrow twitched and shoulders tensed slightly, I knew something bothered him.

"If you say so." Fang's Dad says.

I turn to Fang.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I whisper.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

I say, giving him one of my famous 'looks'.

"I'm not."

I look at him again, one eyebrow raised.

Right about as I'm about to give him one of my speeches, the speaker calls out Fang's number, and instructs him to go to table six.

He smirks at me and gets up.

I give him a _this-is-so-not-over_ look.

I sigh.

I'd still get it out of him. Sometime.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it was short and that t was an abrupt ending but I have to go to bed and I'm so busy tomorrow and I had to give you an update before Thursday afternoon. So here you go. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Honestly, I'm blown away and so thrilled. I love reading your feedback. I really truly appreciate it.**

**So please keep it up! Reviews inspire me. You guys are awesome.**

**Fly on. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max's POV

A couple hours later, Fang had passed his driver's test (both the written and physical driving parts) and now he and his Dad were signing papers. I stayed sitting in the gray chair.

After about twenty minutes, I see them walking away from the booths, towards me, Fang grinning like a kid on Christmas.

I stood up smiling, and then said

"Let me see!" referring to the picture on his brand new license.

He holds it out, and I smile at seeing the picture.

I give it back to him, and he puts it in his wallet and I hug him in congratulations.

With anyone else, he probably would've stiffened and just stood there (he's not exactly a touchy-feely hug person if you haven't noticed.) But since it was me, I felt his strong, tan arms wrap around my waist.

I pull back all too soon (in my opinion), wishing I didn't have to.

"Congratulations Son." Mr. Ride tells him.

"Thanks."

"Alright, so are you ready to get some lunch?" his Dad asks.

"Yeah." Fang replies.

We head outside, and then to the car and Fang gets in the driver's side again.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Fang asks.

"You pick, it's _your_ birthday." I say.

"_Olive Garden?_" he suggests.

I smile. That's my favorite restaurant; it's all of our favorite restaurant.

"Sounds great." Mr. Ride says.

We pull into the Olive Garden parking lot within fifteen minutes. We wait an additional ten minutes before being seated.

When we sit down, we don't even look at the menu's before ordering; we already know what we want from years of coming here. We all get our favorites. Mr. Ride orders Minestrone Soup, Fang orders Chicken Cacciatore, and I get Fettuccine Alfredo with Chicken. Of course, there's their famous breadsticks and delicious cold special salad.

After the delicious and extremely filling lunch, Fang drives us home. I smiled, knowing when we got there, the house would be decorated and full of friends ready to party. Part of the time we would go to my house to go swimming, since we were making it a pool party.

When we pulled into the driveway. Fang still didn't expect anything, because we'd told people to park their cars on a different street in the neighborhood.

We got out of the car, and Mr. Ride unlocked the door, and me and everyone else yelled "SURPRISE!" when we walked in.

Fang smiled, and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, seeming pleased but a bit embarrassed too.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Let's get this party started!" someone yelled, though I was pretty sure it was our friend J.J. (short for Jessica Joy.)

"Yeah!" some other kids chorused.

So we did.

~line break~

At last, the party was over, and all the guests left. I pulled Fang aside to give him my gift.

I gave him the decorated envelope. He opened it carefully, slowly, his gaze alternating between my face and the envelope he was opening.

When he saw the tickets, and reads what band they're for, he grins widely and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Max! This is awesome!" he exclaims.

Then he pulls back.

"You really shouldn't have." He says, referring to spending the money to get these (I got a deal on them by the way. Don't ask how.)

I smile.

"I wanted to. I know they're your favorite band and it's your sweet sixteen."

"Well, Thank you. I can't wait. You'll come with me, right?" he says.

"Oh, you can take someone else. I didn't mean for you to think I was going. So if you want to go with Iggy or-"

"I want you to come with me. I mean, you don't have to if-"

"No, I'd love to."

He smiles.

Then Angel runs up to us.

"Mommy and Fang's parents want to tell us something in the living room." she says angelically.

Fang and I look at each other.

"Ok, we're coming." I say.

We make our way down the stairs and into Fang's living room where the rest of our families are gathering.

"We have a surprise for you." Mom starts, once we're settled.

"We're going to Europe!" fang's Mom announces.

"All of us?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Mom says excitedly.

"Really? This is AWESOME!" I exclaim.

There's a bunch of commotion and a buzz of excited chatter spreads over the room.

I jump up and give Mom a hug, and Mrs. Ride hugs me as well.

I go and sit back down and look at Fang.

He's grinning one of the largest grins I've ever seen (well at least on him before.)

"Can you believe it?" I say.

"No. This is awesome!" he says.

"I know!"

"I wonder where in Europe we're going." Fang says.

Just then Mom says "Ok, quiet down and we'll tell you more."

Immediately everyone stops talking, their eyes locked on our parents.

"So we're going to Paris, France; Madrid, Spain; and Vienna, Italy." Mom says.

"For about three weeks, so we can spend about a week in each place." Mrs. Ride adds.

I smiled widely.

~line break~

That night after taking a shower, I crawled into bed. I was exhausted from the day's activities, and was absolutely over-the-moon about our vacation. We would leave in about two weeks, after one or two more chemo treatments.

I knew why Mom had picked those places to visit and I knew why she was taking us now. I'm not stupid. But I chose not to think about that.

I couldn't wait to go. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to go to Europe; especially Paris, France. I want to see the Eiffel Tower and go up in it. I want to look out and see the whole city, in the evening, when all the lights are shinning. It'd be like seeing a million fireflies, exciting and breath-taking like a sunset or fireworks. I know it's going to be amazing. I've dreamed about it for years.

I was happily surprised that Fang and his family was coming too. That just made everything better. Now, not only did I get to go to Europe, my dream come true, but my best friend (fine, and crush) gets to go with me and see it all too!

It would be cool too, since I would finally get a chance to take all that French I've been learning.

I couldn't wait.

That night, I had the dream again, with me and Fang flying and then looking over the city of love, gazing at the beautiful lights and each other's eyes.

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you thank you thank you a million times infinity for all the support, reviews and alerts and your patience. Sorry it's short. I've been super busy the last couple days, and I know you guys were waiting, so I just wanted to get this to you.**

**I know we're all ready for romance! I promise it's coming soon. **

**So thank you again! Next update will be very soon. (Possibly tomorrow!) maybe sneak peaks.**

**Review as always, are encouraged, welcomed, and sincerely greatly appreciated.**

**Fly on.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang's POV

Today was Max's last treatment before we would go to Europe, which meant the trip was only two days away after today.

The doctor had pulled Ms. Martinez outside to talk to her again, leaving Max and I alone.

She was getting thinner. She didn't eat as much anymore, and of course the chemo made her vomit everything she did eat for three days. I felt bad for Max and desperately wished there was something I could do.

I got up from the gray chair and went and sat on the edge of Max's hospital bed. She gives me a small smile.

"So what are you looking forward to the most about our trip?" I ask.

She smiles, her eyes lighting up at the mention of our vacation.

"France; the Eiffel Tower, defiantly." she says. "How about you?"

_Spending time with you and seeing you smile. _I thought cheesily. But what I said was:

"I don't know; there's too much to choose from."

We're quiet for a minute.

Max's face scrunched up a little in pain, and I knew she was trying not to throw up.

"Are you ok?" I started to ask, and that was when she bent over the trashcan.

I didn't know what to do besides hold her hair back, but she hadn't worn her wig today (just a purple beanie hat) so there was no hair for me to hold back. So I did what Dr. M and what my Mom do when anyone vomits; rub their back.

Max heaved several times before finally stopping and laying back down. She seemed extremely tired now.

I handed her a Kleenex from the box on the little table next to the gray chairs, and she took it and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks." She whispers.

Then I grab the water bottle her Mom had brought for her and opened it. I help Max sit up a little more, keeping one arm around her back, and help her drink. She starts to protest that she can do it, but stops. She was too tired and shaky to be able to do it herself without spilling it, and she knew I would help her anyway.

She takes a couple sips and then whispers another "thanks."

I nod, and slowly, gently remove my arm from around her after helping her lay down, wishing I didn't have to.

Max didn't meet my gaze after that for a few minutes, instead staring at her hands in her lap. I could tell she was embarrassed.

But looking at her, I knew she wasn;t just upset, but she was upset about something else too.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry." She says.

"For what?" I ask indecorously.

Her face flushed a little.

"For throwing up." She says, not looking at me.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize. You can't help that." I tell her firmly.

She shrugs.

It's then that a single tear falls, trailing down her cheek.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask her softly, using my thumb to wipe the tear away.

"Nothing."

I look at her.

"Max, come on."

She takes a deep breath.

"I just, I can't stand it; being so tired and weak and throwing up; how disgusting I feel afterward. I hate having to come here for chemo and the effects." She says.

More tears fall, and my heart twists in pain at seeing her cry and knowing she's so upset.

She sniffs, and continues, saying "I hate that my hair is gone and that I care that it is. I despise that Mom and my siblings have to worry and that I might not be here to help Mom." She sobs, nearly getting hysterical at the end of what she says.

"It's gonna be alright." I say firmly, softly. My voice wavers only slightly.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her gently to my chest and she leans into me, her tears wetting my black t-shirt.

"Ssshh…It's ok." I whisper, repeating myself several times. I rock us back and forth delicately, copying what Dr. M and my Mom do when one of the younger kids cry or get hurt to soothe them.

After a few minutes, her sobs relent, fading to occasional hiccups and a few small stray tears.

She pulls back after another minute or two, and opens her mouth to apologize, but I stop her.

"Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for."

She closes her mouth and nods.

She takes a deep breath, lying back down.

"Thank you Fang." She says, looking me in the eye.

I nod, knowing what she means. She's thanking me for holding her, for letting her cry, for still knowing she's strong. For the ability for her to show what's she's truly feeling and not having to be brave around me, as much as sometimes she wished she was.

The Dr. M comes in.

"Is everything alright?" she asks, taking in Max's red, puffy eyes.

"Yeah." Max answers.

Dr. M looks at me, and then Max, and decides to drop it for now.

I stand up, getting off the bed.

Mrs. Martinez comes closer to Max, and then takes a seat on her bed, on the side closest to the door, opposite from where I sat.

"Max honey, the doctors and I were talking, and the chemo isn't working fast enough. It is working, but it's not doing its full job." she says.

Max looks into her Mom's eyes worriedly. I can see the fear she's feeling.

"So, what, what happens now?" she asks.

"Well, we're going to start what they call Biological Therapy in addition to continuing chemotherapy. Biological thereapy is basically the use of certain special medicines to improve and strengthen your body's natural defenses against cancer." Dr. M says.

Max's POV

I nods, processing this information.

"Ok. So do I swallow pills or what?" I ask.

"Usually; sometimes they'll give you a vaccine or two." Mom says.

I nod.

"Ok. So when are we starting?" I ask.

"We can start today if you want, but we can wait till next time if you'd like." Mom says.

"I guess I'll start today. "

Mom nods.

"I think that would be good. I'll do tell the doctor. I'll be right back, ok?" she says.

I nod.

And soon enough, she is, the doctor with you. I get one injection, and then take a couple pills that I am given.

A couple minutes after I've taken the pills, the chemo session finishes, and I'm able to go home.

Fang, as always, comes over after my sessions. I'm feeling especially tired today, and so I head to my room and change, and then let Fang in while I crawl in bed under the covers. Fang sits in my blue bean bag chairs and at my request, reads more of an Alex Rider book to me, a series that we both enjoy.

After a while, I doze off, giving in to my body's overwhelming need for extra sleep.

Just before I'm completely in a slumber, I feel someone-I assume Fang- adjust the covers around me, pulling the up higher, and whisper "I love you."

But maybe I just imagined it.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about the shortness and that I haven't responded to your reviews. You guys are soo awesome. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support and kind words and reviews! Keep it up.**

**Also, A/N: I reviewer brought it to my attention that the last chapter mention Vienna, Italy; that was supposed to be Venice, Italy. I had a typo I guess. So sorry about that. And thank you awesome reviewer for letting me know.**

**Let me know what you think1**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max's POV

I woke up this morning, feeling not so great. I glanced at the clock; it was nine thirty already. Never sleep that late. I started the day off by rushing to the toilet and heaving several times. At last, I stopped and then cleaned myself up. Today was the second day after my chemo treatment, which meant we would leave for Europe tomorrow!

My phone rang, and I knew it was Fang.

"Hey."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Eh, you know. Not awesome; but I'm alright."

"You feel good enough to head to the tree house?"

"Yeah, of course. Why, what's going on?"

"Just meet me there."

"Fang, I'm in my pj's."

"So? I don't care. I see in them all the time. Actually, that's even better."

I sigh.

"Ok. Wait, what did you say?"

"Sorry, that sounded perverted. You'll see when you get there."

"Alright."

"Bye."

Then the line went dead.

After slipping some flip-flops and another beanie hat on (I didn't feel like messing with my wig yet today), I went outside, telling Mom I was going to the tree house for am minute.

She looked at me strangely for a minute, but didn't say anything.

I climbed up the ladder and saw Fang was already there, sitting against the wall, his guitar on his lap.

He smiled a little when he saw me.

I sat down across from him.

"So what's this about?" I ask.

"I want to play something for you." He says. He almost seemed a little… nervous.

"Ok."

He starts strumming, and I listen, and I begin to recognize the song: _Just the Way You Are._

He starts singing too.

_Oh her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair she looks perfect without it anyway._

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

I realize he's changed the lyrics to fit my situation.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_It's so sad, so sad_

_To think that she don't see what I see_

_And every time she wonders 'do I look ok?"_

_You know I'd say_

He looks up at me while continuing to play, trying to gauge my reaction.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I feel tears wanting to fall, touched by how sweet he is and what he's trying to say. He knows as much as I hate it, I feel self-conscious about not having my hair anymore, and he's trying to reassure me about it, and still thinks I'm beautiful.

_Her lip, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day_

_If she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so lovely_

_Oh you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're looking for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking 'do I look ok?'_

_You know I'll say_

By now, a few tears have fallen, me stopping trying to hold them in.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He goes through the rest of the song.

He looks at me when he's done, wanting to know what's going through my mind.

I wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my pajama shirt, and say

"Thank you Fang. You have no idea how much that means to me."

A ghost of a smile graces his lips for a few seconds.

"I'm glad. I just, I want you to know how beautiful you are. I know everything has been really hard, and I know not having your hair anymore is tough." He says.

I wipe my eyes again, and sniff.

Fang puts his guitar down at his side in its case, and we embrace in a tight hug.

I cry a little more, though this time mainly out of happiness. I don't know what to say to express just how much this means; there aren't words to describe what I'm feeling. But I didn't have to explain how I felt to Fang. Because when we pulled away from each other after a few minutes, everything in his eyes told me that he knew exactly how I felt without me having to convey my emotions to him. We knew each other that well; we have a special connection where we don't need to.

I stop crying and smile, and we go back into the house.

I smell my favorite scent as soon as I pass by the kitchen. A smile spreads over my face, and Fang smiles a little too.

"Hey Mom," I call.

"Yes?"

"Are you making chocolate chip cookies by any chance?" I ask, knowing the answer.

I can her the smile in her voice as she says

"Yep, they're in the oven. They should be done in about five minutes." She says.

"Yes!" I say, pumping my fist in the air and then bringing it back down.

I hear Mom chuckle.

I turn to Fang.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back." I say.

He nods.

I go upstairs to my room and slip on some comfy shorts and a t-shirt, and then put my wig on in place of my beanie hat.

I head downstairs, and then I hear the timer on the oven go off.

"COOKIES!" I shout happily.

My mom's chocolate chip cookies are made from scratch and are absolutely the most amazing cookies on the planet. I don't know how she does it, but I swear I have never tasted better cookies. I mean, they're so good she should win an award or something. Seriously.

I hear Fang chuckle a little as I come downstairs and we head into the kitchen.

I hardly wait for the cookies to cool at all before eating one. Well, make that three actually….

Fang had two as well. I think he loves my Mom's homemade cookies almost as much as me.

**Hola amigos,**

**So I know that was EXTREMLY short, and I'm so sorry. I promise they'll start getting longer soon. Also, I know a lot of people are anxious for their vacation to start, and I am happy to announce their vavcation will start next chapter! **

**Thank you a million times over for all the reviews! 107, wow! I never thought I'd get so many, especially not so quickly! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Reading your reviews inspire me so much and just make my day. Thank you!**

**Next chappie coming soon! Let me know what you think! **

**Fly on.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max's POV

Today we would start our vacation! We woke up this morning very early, as our flight was at seven o'clock.

I could barely contain my excitement as we finished loading the car and drove to the airport, Fang's family right behind us. Finally we arrived at the large transportation building, and Mom parked the car. Fang's family somehow managed to get a parking space just a car over.

We unloaded our baggage from the car. Fang offered to take some of mine, nut I politely declined, seeing as I didn't really have that much to carry, and he seemed to have his hands full already.

We checking in our luggage, leaving only Fang and I's guitars and three small carry-on bags left for us to carry.

We proceeded through security, and then sat in chairs to wait for our flight. About twenty minutes later, our flight was ready and we boarded the plane. Fang and I got to sit together, and Fang offered me the window seat. I smiled at his selflessness and generosity.

"Do you mind?" I ask. I really wanted the window seat, but I didn't want to be selfish. We could always trade I guess.

He shook his head.

"Thank you." I said.

We slid in the seats, and soon enough, the 'Buckle Up' sigh comes on the screens and a monotone voice comes on the speaker announcing that the plane will be taking off in just a few minutes.

I look out the window, anxiously waiting for the plane to take off, and to defy gravity.

The plane starts down the run way, accelerating quickly. Then, it lifts up and off the ground, and I get a funny(but not sick feeling in my stomach as we launch into the blue sky.

I gaze out the window in awe, amazed at being up so high in the clouds, _flying_. It's incredible. Clouds look so fluffy and puffy and just fun, like you could bounce higher than on a trampoline if you jumped on them. They seem like they should be really soft like bunnies or something. But science says they're made out of wate4r and a little bit of dust. Spoiler.

I tear my gaze away from the window for a minute to get my iPod. I smile at Fang and hold out an earphone. There's a ghost of a smile on his face, though I have no idea why. He takes the headphone, and I offer him first song choice. He scrolls through songs, and then picks one. The music, primarily the sound of drums, fills my ears and I recognize the intro to _Secret Crowds _by Angels and Airwaves. I know, the band name is totally fitting for our situation.

I smile. We both really like this song.

But then one lyrics pops out to me that I've never really paid that much attention too before:

_Let me heal you, carry you higher_

I push the observation out of my mind, and focus on the instruments in the song. I could listen to this song a hundred times in a row and never get bored of it, it's such a great song.

Fang's head subconsciously moves with the beat, and I realize my foot is tapping. His hands go up and down a few inches from his knees, his wrists flicking like he does when he plays drums back at home, and I know he's visualizing the drums set up and playing it imaginarily.

We listen to music for a while, taking turns picking songs, and I grow tired.

Fang's POV

After a while, I can tell Max is getting tired. Subconsciously, she leans into me, her head resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her, bringing her closer into my side, trying to make her more comfortable. She lifts her head up at my movement, realizing that she's leaning on me.

"Sorry,-" she starts, and starts to sit up.

"No it's ok. Stay." I tell her.

She looks up at me.

"Oh, um, ok thanks." She says.

She relaxes again, and settles back into my side, me keeping my arm around her small figure.

I smile a small smile. I like holding Max in my arms, It's nice. I always wonder how she manages to smell so good- she smells like strawberries.

I loved seeing her stare out the window of the plane. She looked so happy and just amazed. So…so much more… carefree.

After a few minutes, I know she's fallen asleep, as her full weight is on me.

Max's POV

Some time later, I wake up. Fang is doing something on his iPod, but his right arm is still wrapped around me, as it was when I fell asleep.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he says, looking down at me when he feels me stir.

"Hey. How long was I out?" I ask a little bit hazily.

He shrugs. "Like, two hours maybe?"

"Wow. Sorry." I say, knowing he must be tired from supporting me during my nap.

"Hey, it's fine." He says.

"So we still have like six or seven hours?" I say.

"Yeah, something like that I think." He replies.

I nod, and rest my head back where I had it.

~line break~

Finally, after several more hours (but what seemed like eternity) and a connecting flight, the motone voice announced that our plane would be landing within the next couple minutes.

I looked out the window excitedly, and watched buildings that started out to look like teeny tiny little plascitc toys become larger and life-like as we descend and landed in Venice, Italy.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. We hope you've enjoyed your flight. Have a great day. Please come back and fly with us again."

I almost shouted out of utter joy to be living out a life-long dream of mine to visit Europe. I'd never been out of the country before, and I couldn't wait to explore this new part of the world. There were so many things to do and learn, and so many opportunities. Little did I know how much things would change during this trip, much more than I'd ever anticipated, and in more ways than I'd originally thought.

**Hey guys,**

**So what did you think?**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, for all the support, suggestions, compliments and just everything. Thank so so much! You guys rock.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Max's POV

I had a hard time falling asleep that night due to my excitement. I was extremely, thoroughly exhausted, even though I had taken a nap on the plane.

I laid in the hotel bed, thinking about all the awesome things we were going to do tomorrow. I wasn't exactly sure what specifically we were going to do, but I knew whatever we did it would ne amazing.

At last, I managed to fall asleep, dreaming of boat rides and pizza.

~line break~

WE woke up early the next morning, wanting to maximize out time and fit in as many activities into our day as possible.

We went down to the first floor of the hotel (which was absolutely GORGOUS might I add. I was starting to wonder how we were paying for this…) We could eat breakfast there, as breakfast was included in the price of our stay at the hotel.

There was a huge buffet of food; everything you could possibly think of to eat for breakfast, and then some, could be found.

There were stacks of golden fluffy pancakes with different syrups and toppings (like whip cream), all kinds of fruit. There were a million different types of cereal and bacon and sausage. There were eggs, and you could even have your own customized personal omelet. There were muffins and donuts and pastries as well.

We all got in line and piled our plates high with the wide variety of incredibly appetizing food and sat down at several small marble tables. Fang and I ended up sitting together at a small two person table.

"I still can't believe we're actually here." I say, taking a bite of my delicious blue berry muffin.

"I know. It doesn't seem real." Fang agrees.

"I keep feeling like it's all a dream."

"Well if it is, I hope I never wake up." Fang responds.

At last we finish breakfast, and we gather in our room to figure out what we're doing when.

It's decided that we'll go to two art museums today, and then we'll have authentic Italian pizza at a restaurant, and end the day with a ride around Venice in the cool long boats that I can't remember the real name of.

I think Gazzy was most excited about the pizza.

So we head off to the first museums.

When we arrive, our parents let us find a partner and head off in separate directions after promising to meet back at the front in an hour. Of course, Fang and I paired up.

I walked through the museum with Fang, fascinated by the paintings especially. It was so interesting to imagine the artist creating that painting, what they were feeling, what they were thinking. I feel like art really reflects the artist and their culture, just as music and words do. Fang too, seems captivated by the amazing masterpieces.

Before I know it, an hour passes and we meet everyone in the front of the museum and head to the next one. We had covered most of the museum, so I was ready to leave.

The next museum was just as amazing.

Soon enough we were leaving and finding a restaurant to eat at. We found a cute little Italian place, and got several large pizza's to share. I hadn't eaten this much in a long time.

Then pizza was the most incredible pizza I've ever tasted. It was so warm and soft and cheesy. The sauce had a certain delightful kick too it, and I couldn't figure out what awesome spice they had put in it to make it take so incredible.

You should've seen Gazzy's face when he first tasted it; it was like he'd died and gone to heaven right then and there when he took his first bite.

I barely kept my drink from spewing all over everything from trying not to laugh.

At last, lunch was over and my favorite most anticipated activity of the day came; riding in the boats and touring Venice by waterway.

Fang, Angel and I ended up in a boat together. I felt my heart speed up and my skin tingle as Fang gently took my arm and my opposite hand to help me into the boat after stepping in himself and helping Angel on board.

_Stop it,_ I mentally scolded myself.

We sat down, Angel in between us. I wasn't sure if I was happy that she was separating us or not.

I looked around at the rest of Fang and I's family. Ella, Nudge, and Mom were in a boat together; Mr. and Mrs. Ride were in another boat with Gazzy and Iggy.

Then the men who the boats belonged to started…rowing? The boats glided peacefully across the water, and I smiled as I looked around me at all the unfamiliar, beautiful sights. The building were different here. People were different. They were very friendly. As far as the language goes, we've just been relying on Google Translate and hand gestures. When we visit Fanrace and Spain we won't need to use any devices though, because fang and I are both pretty much fluent in Spanish and French.

See, I took Spanish in middle school because we didn't have French, as did Fang since he went to the same middle school. Plus, my Mom speaks Spanish and sometimes uses it at home. But I really wanted to learn French because I was so obsessed with one day visiting Paris that in high school I started taking it. And well, I was pretty good at it. I just really get it. Plus, the more languages you learn, the easier it is to learn another one. And of course, English, Spanish, and French all mainly are made from Latin and Greek roots, so they are pretty similar.

It was interesting to me to see how different people lived. The culture is different here than it is in America.

I sighed in contentment as we passed different people and sights, and the tour guide/ boat person tried to point out a couple interesting things.

Fang and I looked at each other for a moment, and I briefly wondered whether life could get any better than this.

**Hey guys,**

**First, let me say I am so so so so SO VERY SORRY for the delay. I was super busy this week, and haven't had much time to write, even when I procrastinate things. I am sorry this was so fillerish and short. **

**Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the AMAZING reviews! I really truly appreciate every single one. I can never thank you enough. When I first started this sotry, I really didn't expect to get this many reviews, especially so quickly. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**The next chapter should be up much quicker than this one.**

**Thanks for all your support and patience!**

**Fly on.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max's POV

The next day we decided to go to the beautiful beach since Venice is on the coast of Italy, and it was a gorgeous, warm and sunny day.

I went to get my blue and black one piece tank top out of my bag, but couldn't find it. It had to be here somewhere!

I took everything out of my bag but didn't find it. I sighed, and Ella noticed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I can't find my bathing suit." I say.

"You want to borrow one of mine? I packed three." She offers.

I wince.

"Do you have any tankinis?" I ask, knowing she defiantly won't have a one piece.

"Sorry; just a three bikinis. Here, look." She says.

She lays each pair out. There's a pink one that is pretty revealing (I wonder how she convinced Mom to let her get it) and it had ruffles. There's a bright blue one that is a little less revealing and instead of a regular bottoms, the bottom looks like tiny shorts. Finally, there's a purple and black striped one that is strapless but somehow seems pretty equal in terms of modesty as the blue one, as it isn't as low cut and has a thick strap going around your back, which was wider than the tiny blue strings that kept the blue one on.

None of them were my style, but it seemed like the blue one was the best out of the three.

"I guess the blue one. Is that ok?" I ask, knowing she probably had a whole outfit picked out already and all of her looks planned for the whole trip, and not wanting to mess up her wardrobe arrangement.

"Sure! I was going to wear the pink one." She says.

I nod, trying not to make a face.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem!" she replies cheerfully.

I go into the bathroom and change into my bathing suit, and then glance at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. The top was a little snug on me since my breasts are a little bigger than Ella's, but it would work, I guess. I felt very exposed and a little uncomfortable in this bathing suit, but I would just have to deal. I study myself, and wish for the millionth time that I still had hair.

I'm kind of almost…nervous about going to the beach, because I can't wear my wig to the beach and get it wet and sandy. This will be the first time I won't be wearing my wig in public.

I head out of the bathroom, and then ask Ella "Should I wear a swim cap or something, or just leave it?"

She looks at me, sympathy and some other emotion that I can read shining in her eyes.

"You'll look good either way." She says.

I sigh, knowing that it isn't true, but not being able to do anything about it, and decide to just wear a beach hat and just take it off when I get in the water.

"This is fitting ok, right? I have it on right?" I ask.

"Yeah; you look great!" She says, smiling.

I slip on a white cover up and some blue flip-flops, as well as a bag of sunscreen, a book, a notebook, a pen, a towel, some black sunglasses, and my iPod, though I know the only things I'll probably use are the towel and the sun lotion.

My family and I meet Fang and his family outside our rooms and then drive to the beach together. I wind up riding with Fang, wedged in between him and Iggy.

We arrive at the beach within fifteen minutes or so, and lug our coolers, chairs, umbrellas and everything else we need to the sand and claim a spot. Then after putting sun lotion on and listening to rules, all the younger kids run towards the water, bursting with energy and ready for an incredible time at the beach and to hit some serious waves.

Self-consciously, I pull of the cover up off. I can feel Fang's eyes on my as he takes in my more-than-usually exposed body.

I clear my throat uncomfortably.

He shakes his head, and I swear I see him blush a little. I must be seeing things; maybe I was around Gazzy too much today…

"You want to hit the waves or take a walk or what?" Fang asks.

"Let's take a walk." I say.

"Cool. "

We let our parents know, and promise not to go too far (aka, where they can't see us any more), and begin walking down the shore, right where the water stops.

The beach was absolutely stunningly gorgeous. The water was crystal clear with a tint of turquoise. It sparkled in the sun, and seemed to be right out of a travel brochure it was so picture perfect. The sun was shining; the blue skies clear except for a couple wispy white cirrus clouds. The foaming waves were big and thrilling, but weren't huge and extremely rough. It was windy; but it was a gentle, cool breeze; not a monstrous, annoyingly monsoon of strong wind.

"So, how you feeling?" Fang asks, looking down at me.

"Amazing. Better than I have in a while." I answer truthfully.

A corner of his lips turn up; his version of a grin.

"Good."

…

We're silent for a few minutes.

I notice people starring at me, unable to help looking at me because of my lack of hair. I knew they didn't mean any harm, but it made me uncomfortable and a little self-consious.

Fang noticed.

"They're staring at your beauty; not your missing hair." He says.

I roll my eyes, knowing it's a complete lie, but blushing and smiling a little. I push him jokingly.

"Yeah, sure."

"They are. That's why I stared earlier." He said.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"You know if you ever want to talk about… what you're going through, or anything else, I'm here, right?" he says.

"Of course."

"I mean it though. I don't care if you want to talk about why the sky is blue, how it sucks that you're on your period, or how you wish you didn't have to take chemo; I'll listen." He says.

I blush a little when he mentions my period.

"I know. Thank you." I say looking up at him.

We keep walking, and then I feel his hand graze mine, and gently take my hand.

I feel like hyperventilating, and my heart rate immediately increases, but I don't say anything.

I look up at Fang, and he looks at me, and I know he's trying to judge my reaction.

Neither of us say anything, and after a minute, we looks away, ahead of us, and carry on a conversation, keep our hands intertwined. I hoped my palm wasn't sweaty.

We turned around and started to make our way back to our families, knowing our parents probably can't see us anymore.

I smile, enjoying being at the beach, the sand between my toes and water running over the tops of my feet softly, Fang's hand in mine.

**Hey guys,**

**So so sorry about the late update! I can't believe it's been almost a week since my last update! Time is really flying. **

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome. I seriously love those. **

**This beach day scene will continue in next chappiie; just wanted to get this to you and it's getting late. Stay tuned… The next chappie is going to have some action.**

**I promise, the real FAX is going to really start in Paris.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Happy Early Valentines day! Maybe I'll do a love day chappie for this story…. What do you think?**

**Thanks again! I'll update asap. At least once this week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Max's POV

Fang and I made our way back to where our parents were sitting and then, after some convincing from Fang, we hit the waves. We ended up going out pretty far, and my toes could barely touch the sandy sea floor, so when big waves hit, Fang hung on to me.

Then, a rather huge wave hit us roughly. I guess it was the angle that it hit, but something about the way it hit us pulled my bikini top off!

I gasped and blindly felt around in the ever-moving water to try to catch my top before the water receded, but it was too late. I quickly covered my chest with my arms even though the water hid my breasts too, and ended up getting a mouthful of salty water as another wave came over us.

Fang, not realizing what had happened, wrapped his arms around me to help keep me above the water since I was no longer using my arms to keep myself afloat. The tops of his arms grazed the underside of my now completely exposed breasts. My eyes widened, and then Fang's did too and he immediately lowered his arms so that he was still holding me up but where he wouldn't come into contact with my breasts.

"Max did your bathing suit…?" he asked, trailing off.

My face reddened with embarrassment.

"Yeah…The strings must've not been tied tight enough; crap."

"Do you want me to go get my shirt and bring it back out here to you?" he asks.

"Thanks, but I think I just need to go back to the hotel. Even if I wear your shirt, I'll still…_show_ and I'll still…_bounce_ quite a bit." I say, trailing off, my face probably redder than a tomato.

"Uh, right. Well, I guess we have two options to get you to shore; the shirt idea or just us going to back to shore together and just try to keep you as covered as possible." He says.

As much as I wanted the coverage of Fang's shirt, I was still anxious to swim in the ocean by myself without someone I knew who was my age or older next to me. You see, when I was very little, I got caught in a rip current and nearly drowned. Even though I was very young, I remember the experience very vividly.

"It's going to be embarrassing either way; let's just get it over with." I said. I knew Fang knew that my rip tide phobia was the main reason behind my decision.

"Ok, um, do you want me to…cover you?" Fang asked awkwardly.

"Um that would probably be good…" I say, feeling extremely humiliated and hating bikinis more and more every second.

I keep my arms wrapped around my chest and Fang slowly and awkwardly wraps his familiar arms around me so that my chest is against his.

We awkwardly began making our way towards the shore. The closer we got, the lower the water became, revealing more of us, including my exposed chest. Fang always kept his eyes on the shore or my face. He never even once tried to look at my chest.

At last we made it to the sand where our parents were sitting with our stuff.

"What happened? Why are you two walking like that?" Mom asks when she sees us.

"The ocean stole her bathing suit top." Fang said, thankfully answering for me.

"Oh dear; here, put this on." Mom says, getting up and giving Fang my cover-up, who hands it to me. They turn away while I slip on the material, though Fang stands in front of me to obstruct the view of others (but of course stands with his back to me.)

Once I finish I clear my throat to get their attention, and then say

"Hey Mom, is it ok if I head back to the hotel? I can't really do anything in half a bathing suit; besides, I think I need a nap." I say.

"Um Eden, James, do you mind watching the kids so I can take her to the hotel?" Mom asks.

"Of course!" they reply, just as Fang says

"I can take her."

"Are you sure?" My mom says.

"Yeah, of course." He replies.

Mom looks between us, thinking.

"Mom, it's ok. We'll be fine; you don't need to drive me or anything. I'm feeling fine, just tired and I need to find something else to wear back to the beach." I say, knowing she's worried about me since I mentioned that I needed a nap.

"Besides, I'll probably stay with her, if that's ok. We could come back in a couple hours after she takes a nap." Fang says.

Mom relaxes a little at Fang saying he'd stay with me. She didn't like to leave me alone much anymore.

Our parents look at each other, and Mom says

"Alright."

So Fang and I take Mom's rental car after getting a room key and my beach bag, and he starts driving.

We're silent for a couple minutes, neither one of us quite sure of what to say after what happened in the water.

Fang seems really uncomfortable, as he keeps fidgeting, something he rarely does.

After a couple minutes, I break the silence, saying

"Thanks, for you know…helping me."

"No problem." He says, but he doesn't look at me.

"You don't have to stay at the hotel with me." I say.

"Do you not want me to?" he asks, still not looking at me. I notice he's gripping the steering wheel very tightly, making his knuckles a bit white.

"N-no, but I just don't want to ruin your day and make you to feel obligated to stay with me." I say.

"Max, this isn't ruining my day. I was ready to head home anyway."

We pull into the hotel parking lot.

We head up to our rooms, and I notice Fang walks a little funny.

"I'm going to take a shower." He says, and heads into his family's room before I even reply.

Something is defiantly going on here.

I take a shower in my family's room before putting my pajamas on and lying on the bed that Ella and I were sharing, and turning the TV on. Right as I got settled, there's a knock on the door. I get up and open it, letting Fang in.

I'm starting to feel extremely tired, and suddenly realize I'm getting a headache and that my stomach hurts.

I crawl back in bed, and Fang sits on the end of the bed.

"You ok?" he asks, knowing I'm not feeling great.

"I don't feel so great; but I'm alright."

Some emotion flickers through his eyes that I can't read.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No; thanks though." I say.

"Alright. You want me to stay in here or go to my room?" he asks.

"Whatever you want to do is fine. I'm going to take a nap though."

"Alright. I'll just stay in here for a while then. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Fang's POV

I turned the TV on, finding a soccer game, and muted the sound so I wouldn't wake Max up and half to hear the Italian-speaking sports announcers. I kept looking over at Max. She was lying on her side facing away from me.

My mind kept going back to what happened in the water. I can't believe I got a hard-on! I mean, I feel like such a pig now. But I can't help it really. I mean she was half naked, right against my chest for crying out loud!

She was so beautiful, but I know she doesn't believe that, what with her hair being gone now.

I watched her, and I knew she was exhausted, but I could tell by her breathing and by the way her muscles were still tense that she wasn't asleep yet. Somehow, I knew she was thinking hard about something; something was bothering her.

"Fang," she said quietly after a minute, not turning to face me.

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm scared." She whispers.

I get up off the other bed and go to sit on the edge of hers. Now she wriggles in the bed so that she can look at me.

"I know…I am too… But it's going to be ok." I say, looking into her eyes. There was fear reflecting in them, and something else I couldn't place.

"But, what happens if they're not?" she ask, shifting her gaze to look at the white sheets.

"Don't think about it." I tell her, really not wanting to talk about that possibility. Life without Max is unimaginable.

We're quiet for a minute, and then she says

"Will you hold me?"

I feel my eyebrows bunch together slightly in confusion. What?

"What?" I ask.

"Will you hold me? It makes me feel safer." She says, blushing a little, looking at her sheets, picking at a loose thread.

"Yeah," I say softly.

Max's POV

Fang climbs onto the bed next to me (but didn't get under the covers) and wraps his arms around me, and I sigh. I missed being held; it makes me feel safe and secure and loved, and I just missed it. Jeb used to hold me all the time, and I loved it. But then he had to go and tear the family apart.

I had felt a little weird asking Fang to hold me because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea and freak out. I just wanted somebody to hold me again, and Fang makes me feel good. He makes me feel safe and beautiful and that things are going to be ok.

Fang gently rubbed my back between my shoulder blades, somehow knowing it would calm me, and I smiled a little. At last I fell asleep.

Fang's POV

I felt Max's muscles relax and her breathing even out, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I laid there for a few seconds, and then slowly and silently slipped my arms from around her and went and stretched out on the other bed. I sighed as I watched her sleeping, and prayed to whatever was up there that she would get better- and soon.

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry- again for updating so late. It's been like a week! I've just been super busy. Plus I had an audition so I was going crazy practicing. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the fax at the end. Don't get the wrong idea. Max just in a way misses her father-figure and misses the warmth and safe feelings of being held by someone who loves you and just wants to feel like everything is going to be ok- that someone will take care of her. It wasn't supposed to be anything, well, **_**you know.**_** I just wanted to clarify that.**

**Thank you times a million from my heart for all the amazing, encouraging, complimentary reviews. I love reading those, and they really inspire me. So please, continue. I will update ASAP. Thanks for all the patience and faithfulness guys. **

**Fly on.**


	17. Chapter 17

Max's POV

Today is our first day in Madrid, Spain; and let me tell you, Spain is an absolutely _gorgeous _country. I can now understand why Spain is the third most visited country in the world, attracting more than fifty-two million visitors a year.

We arrived in Madrid around lunch time, so we headed to Plaza Mayor, a square about a hundred meters on each side that has many cafes and restaurants. It's the perfect place to take in the scene of Spain and see the people that live there. We found a little Mom and Pop restaurant to eat at, and ended up taking up a couple tables due to our large party. Fang and I ended up being squashed together at the end of 'the kids table'. Every time we went to take a bite out of our meals, our arms kept bumping, as I was right-handed and Fang was left-handed. As much as I somewhat hated it, my arm kept tingling where he touched it, and my heart rate was well above normal, I can assure you.

I didn't eat that much, as I wasn't really that hungry and I wasn't feeling very good, even though my last chemo session had been a little over a week ago.

Fang noticed.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, so as not to alert our younger siblings of my disappearing appetite, to keep them from worrying.

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry."

His eyebrows bunch together a little with worry and he steals another troubled glance at my next-to-full white porcelain plate, before looking back into my eyes.

"You hardly ate anything." He says.

I shrug.

"I don't feel that good." I admit.

"Did you tell your Mom?"

"No. Besides, there's nothing she can do anyway. I don't want her to worry more." I reply honestly.

He nods, undecidedly, and I can tell he's deep in thought about something.

Fang's POV

After lunch we had checked into our hotel rooms, and then Max and I had taken all of our siblings to the hotel pool to swim. Max must have been really tired, because she mainly sat on the stairs of the pool instead of swimming. I too, sat with her to keep her company of course.

Now it was time to sleep, and Iggy had fallen asleep, and I believe Gazzy had too. Even though physically I was tired, my mind was the furthest thing from it, running crazy with thoughts that kept me up.

I noticed Max had barely been eating anything at all. I mean, I knew her appetite had shrunk since she had gotten leukemia, but it hit me then how sick she was really getting. Plus, usually her appetite returned a little after two or three days following a chemo treatment; and it appeared that it was still continually shrinking instead of returning a little.

I hated how I couldn't do anything to really help her. That's one of the many, many things I hate about cancer; you can't really do anything to help the person who has it. You just have to sit there and hold their hand and watch them suffer, and pray for a miracle. It's hard to look Max in the eye sometimes and say it's going to be ok, when really we both know it's very likely that things will probably only get worse.

I just wish there was something I could do to make things better. Even if I can't actually heal her from the leukemia, I just wish there was something I could do to make her happier, more confident, and just take her mind off of what's happening.

I wonder how school will be. I overheard Dr. Martinez and my mom talking about possibly homeschooling Max. I don't think they're going to though; but I don't really know. I don't think Dr. Martinez has decided. But either way, it's going to be difficult for Max, and I despised that. But let me just say that if she does go to public school again this coming school year, I will personally beat whoever may tease her to pulp.

I know she's scared. She doesn't show it very much, but she's scared. More than anything I wish I could take that fear away. But I can't. Of course, I'm scared too, as much as I don't like it. I try not to think about the reality of the situation. I try to just focus on her getting better.

Why did Max have to get cancer? She doesn't deserve it. Why? Is it that much to ask that we could at least know why?

The thing is, Max doesn't seem to ask this question. I admire her for that, among many other things. She's really positive about her situation, which is good.

Then there's the fact that I love Max, and I mean in more than just a sisterly way. I feel like I should let her know, especially because I might not have that much time left to tell her. But at the same time, I value our friendship too much to jeopardize it by voicing my emotions.

"Fang?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me.

I roll over on my other side and face Gazzy, who was on his side facing me from the bed Iggy and he were sharing (he and Nudge had switched rooms so it would be all guys and all girls instead of by family).

"Yeah Gaz?" I whisper back.

"Is Max going to die?" he asks quietly. I hear his voice tremble a little.

"Max is going to be just fine. She's a fighter; you know that." I reassure him.

He's silent, and I know he's doubting me.

I scoot over and pat the space next to me in the bed, holding up the covers for him, gesturing for him to crawl in with me, figuring maybe sleeping with me would calm him a little somehow. Iggy is like his best friend, but I think in a way I'm like the older brother he never had, and a sort-of Dad in a way since he doesn't really see his real Dad.

Gazzy climbs into the bed next to me, keeping his gaze on my face.

"I heard Ella crying the other night; Mommy too." He said.

I sigh, not exactly sure what to say.

"Well, um, it's not easy seeing someone you love have cancer. But you know what? It's going to be ok. Max is going to get better." I tell him.

He's quiet again for a minute. Then he says

"I wish Daddy was still here."

"I know." I replied.

After a few minutes, Gazzy seemed to be feeling better, and told me goodnight, and I heard his breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.

Now to try to get to dreamland myself.

**Hey guys,**

**I'm truly immensely sorry for not updating sooner! But you see, I was on vacation! I went skiing and didn't have access toa computer or wi-fi or even the time to write! So thast is why this update is so late. I know this was fillerish and sad, but I wanted to do a POV for Fang. I'll probably be editing this chapter again, because I'm kind-of disappointed in myself with this, as I feel it wasn't one of my greatest chapters. But let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so so so so EVER SO MUCH for all the reviews! Nearly 200 for a little less than 20 chapters! Wow! I never thought I'd have this many reviews, and so quickly. You guys are awesome. Please keep it up!**

**So THANK YOU for your support, dedication, feedback, reviews, favorites, alerts, and patience! It means a lot to me. **

**I'll try to update asap!**

**Fly on. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Max's POV

Today would be the day that my dream of visiting Paris, France would come true.

I smiled as I looked out the window of the car, anxiously awaiting to arrive at my dream destination.

I tear my gaze away from the window for a moment to look at fang, who is riding next to me. There's a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask, referring to the cause of his happiness that surprisingly resulted in a smile.

He shakes his head.

"Nothing; I'm just glad you're so happy." He says.

"I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower." I say excitedly.

Fang smiles a little more.

"I know; it's going to be awesome." He agrees.

At last, we arrive in Paris.

I grinned as I looked out the window at the beautiful scene.

We drove to our hotel and then checked in. After we got settled, we went and found a nice restaurant to eat dinner at.

I had a delicious soup that I could actually eat, and Fang had a steak.

Gazzy thought it was the coolest thing to eat real French french fries.

I laughed.

I was anxious to begin exploring Paris, but it was decided that it would be better if we went back to the hotel and got a goodnight's sleep.

It took me a while to find dreamland due to my excitement, but when I finally did doze off, I had the dream yet again.

~line break~

I could barely contain my excitement as we got in the cars. We were on our way to the Eiffel Tower.

Today was our last night in Paris, and while I was saddened by this, I was bursting with contentment at the thought of seeing the Eiffel Tower.

I had been dreaming about this since I was very young and it seemed surreal that this dream was coming true; that I would be able to cross this off my bucket list.

I was almost bouncing in the car I was so eager, and Fang chuckled a little at my enthusiasm.

We had waited till evening to visit the Tower so that way when we went up we could see the amazing view of the whole city lit up.

We had done so many fun things this vacation, particularly in Paris, but this, by far, was going to be the highlight of the trip.

"I can't believe it Fang; after dreaming about it for so many years, I'm actually going to be able to see it!" I exclaimed.

He smiled.

And then I saw it; in the distance. As we grew nearer, it became taller and taller. And then we were pulling into a parking lot and walking towards the line to enter.

The tower was HUGE. The space around it was beautiful; it was like a park almost.

I clutched the straps of my camera in my sweaty hands anxiously, as we went through security and then squished into an elevator.

I held my breath as the elevator started its climb and looked through the see-through elevator walls. I watched as we rose higher and the ground below became smaller. At last, we reached the top.

We crowded out of the elevator, and headed to the edge to look out over the city. I held my breath and closed my eyes for a minute, relishing in this moment, wanting to capture it and remember it forever. I took in the sounds, the smells, the feelings that I felt and tried to memorize them. This was it; the moment I had been dreaming of my whole life. When I opened my eyes, the view I'd always wondered and dreamed about would be right there.

One, two, three…

I opened my eyes and gasped in awe. While my eyes were closed the lights on the tower had come on, and it dazzled. I looked out over the edge and saw the city of Paris, lights illuminating the city, creating a breath-taking view. It was beautiful; it was more amazing than I'd ever imagined. I took a few pictures, and then relaxed, taking in the view and trying to commit to memory every single detail of this scene.

I looked at Fang who was standing beside me, and found his face was relaxed and open. He too, seemed amazed by the sight. He looked at me and smiled.

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?" he asked.

"Even better." I said, smiling.

He smiled too.

Then he pulls a piece of folded paper and a pen out of his leather jacket, and hands it to me.

I open it and realize it's our bucket list.

I smile and check off _go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower._

Then I realize there's another item on the list in black (both Fang and I had a color on the paper; I was blue, and he was black) that wasn't there before. It read _tell Max how I really feel about her._

I looked up at him after I read it, eyes wide.

"Fang?" I question.

"What?"

"I don't remember this one." I tell him, showing him the last bullet.

He looks at me, and takes a deep breath.

"Max, I love you." He says, cupping my cheek with his left-hand, his beautiful familiar mysterious eyes searching my brown ones.

I gaze into his eyes, stunned, not quite sure what to say, and after a second, I whisper

"I love you too."

Then, to my surprise, Fang slowly leans down and gently presses his soft warm lips against my own, his hand resting on my sides, his eyes closed. After a second I respond, closing my eyes and kiss him back, threading my hands in his soft black hair. My heart beat sped up as if I had just run half a marathon, and I hoped Fang couldn't feel it.

The kiss was gentle and slow, and only lasted about thirty seconds before we pulled back to take in what had just transpired and to catch our breath. Fang's eyes look into mine, trying to gauge my reaction.

I looked up at him, breathless, not quite sure what to say.

Fang cleared his throat, and I blush a little.

"So…" I say.

"So…" he replied.

Then I realized something. "Guess our dreams meant something." I said.

**Hey guys,**

**I can't believe it's been a week since I last updated! So sorry about that. **

**Anyway, sorry there wasn't really any info about their time in spain. I just wanted to go ahead and get ton this scene! What did you think? I know it wasn't exactly really detailed and that it was short but…. Did I do ok?  
><strong> 

**Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I REALLY APPREACIATE them. You guys ROCK. Sorry I haven't been replying to them lately. I've just been super busy and every spare moment I want to use to write this and other stories that I'm working on. But I love reading them, and if you have a question or something, still feel free to ask and I will make sure I answer those. Thanks for all your kind words and support on the other chapter when I doubted myself. I'm glad you liked it! M Please continue ton review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Max's POV

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Fang asked me.

It had been three days since we had gotten back from Europe, and now I was in the hospital receiving another chemo treatment. Once again, Fang had come with me. My sixteenth birthday was coming up next week.

"I don't really want anything." I tell him honestly. Mom was outside talking to a doctor yet again.

"Come on, there's got to be something." He says.

"No honestly. I mean, I just went to Europe too, so…"

He nods, understanding what I mean.

Ever since the kiss in Paris, Fang and I had been closer. We still had our deep friendship; that hadn't changed at all. In fact; it was strengthened. But a new element was added to our relationship too; not exactly flirting, but there was more…affection, I guess is the right word. I didn't know exactly what we were; I guess you could say we were boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't something we really discussed a lot; we just kind-of went with the flow; just sort of took it day by day. We hadn't really announced that we had feelings for each other to everyone else, but we weren't necessarily keeping it a secret.

"Do you know what you want to do yet?" he asks, referring to what I wanted to do on my birthday.

I had told my Mom that I didn't need a big party this year, especially since we just went to Europe. I just didn't really feel the need. I just wanted to spend the day with my family and with Fang and his family, and maybe a couple close friends like J.J. and eat some cake.

I also told Mom not to worry about trying to help me get me a car right now. Not that I thought I should automatically get financial help from her for a car just because I'm sixteen. But I knew Mom wanted to help me get a car. I'd been saving since I was little, but I didn't have quite enough yet, mainly because I didn't have a job. But it was fine, because really, between me using Mom's car and me going with Fang somewhere, I really don't even need a car right now. Besides, I knew money wasn't exactly flowing in our household. I mean, we had more than enough, but after our trip to Europe, I knew we didn't have as much money in the bank. Plus, I knew my chemo treatments weren't cheap.

"I just want to get my license and then spend the rest of the day with my family and you and your family, and then maybe like J.J. and eat cake or something." I tell him.

"Really?" he asked. His tone wasn't suggesting that he thought that was lame or anything like that; he was just trying to make sure I wasn't lying for some reason.

"Yeah, something simple; something not expensive. My family, you, and your family are that really matter to me. And I just want to spend the day with you." I tell him.

His mouth turns up a little in the corner.

"Yeah, me to." He says softly.

We're silent again for a moment.

"So the concert is coming up in about two weeks." Fang says smiling.

He was referring to the concert for that I had bought him tickets to for his sweet sixteen. He had asked me to come with him and use the other ticket.

I smile.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

He leans forward and his thumb brushes over my cheek, before he presses his warm lips against my own for a brief and gentle kiss. I smile when he pulls back. He takes the hand that isn't currently connected with the IV of sorts that is giving me the chemo, and uses his thumb to subconsciously trace circles on the back of it.

But then, my stomach ruins it, when the familiar sick feeling arises and I have to lean over the trash can to hurl.

Fang rubs my back, not fazed by it.

It saddens me that we've both grown used to this.

~line break~

At last, we arrived home. I was extremely exhausted; for some reason this particular round of treatment had been particularly draining. I guess because I haven't had chemo for three weeks while we were on our trip; that's the longest I'd gone without chemo.

In fact, I could barely walk when I got out of the car, and Fang ended up carrying me inside and up to my room, though I had weakly protested.

Fang's POV

I gently laid Max on her bed, and she tiredly climbed underneath the covers after slipping off her shoes.

It pained me to watch her sometimes, knowing how fatigued she felt and watching her vomit. I desperately wished there was something I do to help her. I mean, I'd die for Max. I meant what I said when she first told me she had leukemia; I most defiantly will give her bone marrow if I was a match. But so far Dr. M hasn't said anything about a bone marrow transplant; but I think the time is coming where she may have to start thinking about it.

I knew Max wasn't getting better; I could see it. She ate less and less, and she was getting very thin; even for her. We both tried to ignore it, but I knew she knew it too.

That's why I had to make this birthday extra special; we both knew it may very possibly be one of her last ones.

I shook my head, trying to clear my negative, depressing thought.

Max gave me a soft smile, somehow knowing what I was thinking.

She patted the space next to her on the bed, gesturing for me to lie down next to her. I slipped on my shoes and did as she had silently asked, though I didn't get underneath the blankets.

She studied me for a moment, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes searching mine. I stared back, and absentmindedly took her small hand in mine. She smiled gently, and inched closer to my chest, and buried her head in my black t-shirt, her free hand curled in between us.

I rested my chin on top of her beanie-covered head tenderly. With my free hand, I rubbed her back between her shoulder blades, knowing that would soothe her and lull her into her very much needed sleep.

"I love you." She whispers ever so softly.

"I love you too."

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you a million times over for all the awesome reviews! You guys are so nice! It means a lot to me. I can't believe how many reviews this story had gotten **

**So, I need some help. I am going to do a chapter on them going to a concert (the one Max got him tickets to) and I need a band. I'd love to hear who you guys envision them going to see. So review and submit the band of your choice please. I'll take a look at them and either pick which one I like best, or if one band gets a majority then I'll use them. Thanks so much guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Max's POV

I woke up around 9:30 and went downstairs to find Mom making an extravagant breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaims when she sees me, and put down a spoon and hugs me. I hug her back and smile.

She releases me after a minute and says

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes."

I look at what she's making. She's made my favorite breakfast: warm, golden, fluffy chocolate chip pancakes; cheesy scrambled eggs; and crisp, sizzling, juicy bacon. My mouth watered, and I smiled and thanked her.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

Soon enough the food was ready and we all sat down to eat. Mom said the blessing, and I smiled when she thanked God for me.

Then we dug in. I actually ate quite a bit. The food was divine.

Today was a Saturday, which meant Mom and Fang's parents didn't have to work, but the DMV was still open. So after we ate everyone got dressed and we went to Fang's house. But for some reason, Mom put a blind fold on me.

"What's this for?" I had asked.

"There's a surprise at Fang's house." She replied simply.

We walked to Fang's house and arrived in no time, since it was literally a block away from us. Mom led me and held my hand since I couldn't see. I heard Fang's family, and knew they had been waiting.

Then Mom took the blind fold off.

I gasped.

"It's all yours." Mom said, handing me a set of keys.

I stared at the car in Fang's driveway. It was a white Honda, probably about three years old. I loved it.

I hugged Mom tightly and told her thank you over and over about a thousand times. I couldn't believe it!

I finally released Mom and immediately ran over to the drivers' side and opened it to look inside.

The younger kids squealed and owed and awed.

Fang's family told me happy birthday, and then Fang, Mom, and I got in the car to go to the DMV to get my license, leaving my siblings in Fang's parents' care.

Fang's POV

After spending a couple hours waiting at the DMV, Max came towards me smiling.

"Let me see." I said smiling, referring to the picture on her license.

She pulls it out excitedly and shows it to me. I smile; she looks as beautiful as ever. Even the DMV can't make her look bad.

"Congratulations!" I tell her, and pull her into a hug. I wanted to kiss her, but her Mom was right there, and I wasn't sure how either of them would react to me kissing her right then and there.

We walked out of the DMV to the car, and Max climbed in the driver's seat.

Max drove us to Olive Garden, where my family and her siblings met us to eat. We enjoyed a wonderful, delicious lunch together, and I noticed Max actually ate a relatively decent amount.

Max's POV

Lunch was great, and of course Mom got the people to sing "Happy Birthday." I managed to eat quite a bit.

We drove home, and then Mom announced it was time for me to open another gift.

My eyebrows bunched. I got a car; there was another gift?

"This one is from all of us." Fang's mom says.

I smile.

Mom hands me a huge box that is wrapped in wrapping paper that reads "Happy Birthday."

I tear the paper, and then open the box and gasp.

It's a ukulele.

I smile and breathlessly, carefully, take it out of the box.

It's beautiful.

I've always wanted a ukulele. I play guitar and have a beautiful one of those, and we inherited my maternal grandmother's piano when she died, which I knew how to play, but I'd never had a ukulele before. I know how to play, but I never had one to play.

I look up at everyone, smiling widely, and say "Thank you; thank you so so much."

I gently strum a couple chords happily.

Fang's POV

We watch Max play a few chords on her new ukulele. I love seeing her so happy.

Eventually the younger kids got bored and went to play, and then the adults went to get the kitchen ready for cake in a little white, leaving Max and I alone.

I go and sit on the couch next to her.

"This is so awesome." She says, still smiling.

I smile a little too.

"Yeah, it is."

She strums a couple more chords.

Now was my chance.

I take her gift out of my pocket and hold it out to her.

"What's that?" she asks, stopping.

"My gift to you."

"What? But, you already gave me this." She says.

"I just helped a tiny, tiny bit." I tell her, honestly.

She hesitates, then thanks me and takes the gift, and slowly takes the paper off, her gaze alternating between the gift and my face.

I'm so nervous; I didn't know if she would like it. I had taken a risk.

Max's POV

I undo the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet dark blue jewelry box. My heart beat quickens, and I glance up at Fang for a split second.

"Open it." He says.

I raise the lid of the box to revel a sparkling heart necklace.

I gasp, and a smile creeps up onto my face.

I look up at him.

"It's beautiful; thank you so much!" I say, and lean in to hug him.

"You like it?" he asks, still hugging me.

"I love it!" I reply truthfully.

He lets out a breath of relief and we let go of each other.

"It's a locket." He tells me.

Sure enough, I look closely and realize it is.

"Will you help me put it on?" I ask.

He nods.

I carefully take the necklace out of the box, and then something catches my eye.

I turn the necklace over so the back was facing up, and realize he had something carved into it.

In tiny letters, it reads "_forever_".

I smile wider, and there's a tiny smile on Fang's face when he sees that I've found the engravement.

I give him the necklace and turn so he can put it on me.

He sits behind me and I feel him brush some of my hair (from the wig) out of the way. He puts the necklace around my neck gently and then does the clasp.

"There you go." He whispers.

**Hey guys,**

**Just wanted to say once again, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the **_**wonderful**_** reviews! I really appreciate all your kind words and feedback.**

**Please keep it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Max's POV

Tonight was the night that Fang and I were going to the Mayday Parade concert for their self-titled album. The concert would start at seven thirty, but Fang and I were going out to eat dinner beforehand, so we would leave around four forty-five; which was in five minutes.

I put some earrings in (yes, my ears were pierced when I was very young), and ran a brush through my wig yet again. I smoothed my shirt again, and then slipped on some flats and then looked in the mirror. I smiled when the locket Fang had given me sparkled in the reflection. I absolutely loved it; mainly just simply because he was the one who gave it to me.

I double-checked that I had everything I needed in my purse: money; the tickets; my license…

The doorbell rang, and I knew Fang was here.

I headed downstairs and found Mom talking to Fang.

"We'll probably be home around eleven." Fang was saying.

He smiles when he sees me enter the living room from the stairs.

"You look great." He says.

"Thanks; so do you." I reply, blushing a little, but feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

It was true; he did, even thought he was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. This time though, his shirt wasn't strictly black; it had the Mayday Parade's latest album cover on the front.

"You got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm ready to go!" I say cheerfully.

"Alright, have fun you two. If you're going to be later than eleven, text or call us. Ok? But not the person who's driving." Mom says.

"I know, we will." I say.

"Be careful. If for some reason you need us, don't hesitate to call us." She says.

"I know Mom."

She looks at Fang, and though she doesn't say it out loud, I know she's sending him a message, saying _Take care of her._ Fang nods his head to show her he understands her silent signal.

Mom hugs me, and Gazzy waves good-bye, and then Fang and I walk to his car and get in (in which Fang holds my door open for me.)

Soon enough, we arrive at Outback.

We surprisingly don't have to wait that long for a table, and are seated within fifteen minutes.

We both look over our menus, and end up getting steak and green beans.

We sit silently for a few minutes once the waiter leaves after taking our orders, the atmosphere slightly awkward, as we've never been at a restaurant by ourselves before like this.

After a minute Fang cleared his throat, and then said

"So are you excited?"

"Heck yeah!" I reply, and then conversation began to flow smoothly and comfortably, just like it usually did.

We laughed and talked as we ate dinner, and I couldn't help but think _does life get any better than this?_

I found myself feeling like girls in movies with butterflies in my stomach and feeling on top of the world every time Fang smiled; the very same girls that I usually found to be highly annoying in movies.

At last, dinner ended. The waiter came and gave us our check. When I reached for it to see how much it would be to split it, Fang beat me to it and took it.

"How much do I owe?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it; I got it." He says.

"Thank you Fang, but really, I mean, these are your tickets, and you're driving, and-"

"I want to."

I sigh. "Ok; thank you." I say, smiling a little.

He smiles back.

Oh boy, here come more butterflies.

We paid and left, and arrived at the concert within half an hour.

We found our seats without too much difficulty, and I had to admit, I had gotten pretty good seats.

Finally, after waiting anxiously for nearly twenty minutes, the concert started. They opened up with one of Fang's favorite songs from this album: I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All.

Time seems to fly as we listen to Mayday Parade play song after song. My cheeks were hurting due to me smiling constantly. At one point, when another fast song comes on, Fang takes my hand and we start dancing, aimlessly moving with the beat of the song. I laughed, and Fang even did to. Eventually that song came to an end, and a slower one came on.

Fang and I cheered and screamed with the rest of the audience the entire night. Fang kept smiling. I'm pretty sure he'd smiled in the past hour more than her had in the past year. Sometimes when a lyric in a song stuck out to us that applied to us, Fang would wrap an arm around my waist, or kiss my head. I wished this concert would never end.

At last, Mayday Parade finished the last song of the concert, and the red curtains closed. But then, chanting started. Everyone waved their glow sticks and phones, and chanted "Mayday Parade!" over and over. And then, the curtains began to open again and Mayday Parade began to play the intro to One Man Drinking Games from their other smaller album, _Tales Told By Dead Friends_.

_And you said it would be funny_

_To keep me hanging in suspense_

_Then I'd run over to your house_

_And scale the chain-link fence_

_That borders your backyard_

_And then I'd climb through your window_

_And I'd whisper that I'd love you_

_As you fall out of your clothes_

_And we'd lay there in the darkness_

_Like the dream of you I had_

_Where we captured all the fireflies_

_And knew what time we had_

_Could be counted on your finger tips _

_That almost made you cry_

_You let me hold you tightly _

_As we said all our good-byes _

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the last few lyrics, realizing just how much they applied to my leukemia situation. I felt tears spring in my eyes against my will, and I struggle to keep them from falling. Fang looks down at me, his eyebrows creasing, showing his concern. His eyes told me he'd heard the lyrics and he understood the sad yet very real correlation.

_May I say I loved you more?_

_May I say I loved you more?_

_And it must have been an hour_

_That I clutched you in my arms_

_And I must of said the right things_

_Because you instantly felt warm_

_I know you heard my heart stop beating_

_And you wanted not to cry_

_As your sympathetic whispers _

_They told the tale of bad good-byes_

Fang pulls me into a hug, knowing I needed to feel his strong warm embrace. I feel two salty tears slide from my eyes down my face, leaving a track of coolness where the air met my dampened skin.

The lyrics take me back to the fateful day that I found out that I had cancer and when I had to deliver the news to Fang. All those emotions that I'd experienced on that day and leading up to that point came rushing back and slapped me in the face like a cold, huge, powerful ocean wave.

_And you swore you saw me laughing_

_And I swore I saw you smile_

_As this time we've spent together_

_Was meant to last us quite a while_

_As I take this piece of your with me_

_I'll carry to my grave_

_Knowing that for someone,_

_You're an angel meant to save_

I desperately take a few deep breathes, trying to keep more tears from escaping and get my emotions under control. We were supposed to be having fun and forgetting about my circumstances right now; not crying and feeling depressed.

I pulled away reluctantly from Fang and wiped my eyes. My head began to hurt due to the effort of trying not to cry. Fang looked like he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and stayed silent. We stand there, frozen, for a minute, each lost in our own thoughts and feelings and not quite sure what to say to the other to ease the pain.

_(Keep breathing, my angel_

_If you go down I go with you_

_Keep breathing, just keep breathing.) _

_May I say I loved you more?_

_May I say I loved you more?_

Then Fang said "If you go down I go with you."

That broke the dam that held my tears, and we embraced in another hug. Somehow it was exactly what I needed to hear, yet in a way it made things worse at the same time.

_(Keep breathing, my angel_

_If you go down I go with you_

_Keep breathing, just keep breathing.) _

_May I say I loved you more?_

_May I say I loved you more?_

"It's ok Max; just keep breathing." Fang said, his voice sounding strange as he clutched me.

_Let's drink to memories we shared_

_Down one for all the hopes and cares_

_Here's two for being unaware_

_That you're gone_

_Because before too long you'll be a memory_

_(Let's drink to memories we shared)_

_Before too long you'll be a memory_

I manage to calm down a little by the end of the song. Mayday Parade plays another song; this time a happier one, and then the red curtain envelopes them again, and Fang and I make our way back to his car.

Fang opens the door for me, and I get in, and he starts driving. Both of us are silent for the first five minutes of the drive, the atmosphere only slightly awkward. Then after a while, Fang quietly says

"I'm sorry."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for." I say.

"I just, I wanted you to be able to forget what's going on tonight." He says, sounding totally defeated.

"I did! Fang, tonight was amazing! Sure it got personal and emotional at the end, but it's ok. Besides, it's not like you have any control over what songs they sing." I told him.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I tease.

He smiles a little.

"Yeah."

The rest of the drive is fine, and we're quiet for most of it. But this time the silence wasn't awkward or tense; it was actually comforting, more like it usually is when I'm with Fang.

Soon enough we're pulling in to our neighborhood, and Fang pulls into my driveway. He walks me up the porch.

"Thanks for everything. I had a great time." I tell him honestly.

He smiles a little.

"Thank you; I had a great time too." He replies.

He gets a tender look on his face that I can somehow still see even though its dark.

He cups my face and gently leans down and presses his lips against mine, and I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back, one hand playing with his dark smooth hair.

He pulls back after a minute, and looks me in the eye, and says

"Good night, Angel."

**Hey guys,**

**So So sooo sorry about the late update1 Please forgive me! I've had such a crazy schedule this past week. The next update will be sooner. Though this chapter was a little longer than usual soo… Maybe that can partially make up for my late update?**

**Thank You THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the AWESOME reviews! Please keep it up! I love reading them, and they make my day!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, support, and patience. Please continue to let me know what you think! **

**Thanks.**

**Fly on.**


	22. Chapter 22

Max's POV

"So, schools starts in three weeks." Fang says.

Yet again, we were at the hospital for another chemo treatment for me. As usual, mom was talking with the doctor in the hall.

"Yeah."

"Has your Mom decided if you're home schooling or not yet?" he asks.

I sigh. "No."

With the start of school only weeks away, Mom had talked to me about considering home school this year. She thought it might be easier and more compatible and flexible with my leukemia. She still hadn't decided whether I would go to public school again this year or not.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm leaning towards public school, though I think Mom really likes the home school idea. I just, I'd miss all the people- well, most of them anyway. Plus, I don't want to stress Mom out, and if she had to quit her job in order for this to work, then definitely not. But I can see why home school might be nice." I say.

Fang nods.

"Well, whatever you guys decide, I support you." He says.

I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

~line break~

At last the session is over. Mom drives us home, and I can tell something is really bothering her, though she tries extremely hard not to show it.

I know better than to ask about it right away; it won't get me anywhere.

I feel utterly and completely exhausted, and barely manage to get to my room and change into my pajamas. Once I'm changed Fang comes in. I tiredly pat the space next to me on the bed, gesturing for him to lay down next to me.

He comes and sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my back between my shoulder blades, knowing I like that.

"Will you sing?" I ask softly.

Fang's POV

"Um, ok. What do you want to hear?" he asks quietly.

"Anything." she says, her beautiful trusting chocolate eyes looking up at me.

"Ok."

I clear my throat, before starting to sing one of Max's new favorite songs: _So Small_ by Carrie Underwood.

She smiled when she realized the song I picked, even though the correlation of the meaning of the lyrics to Max's situation was saddening. She smiled a little more when I got to her favorite part.

_And worrying about all the wrong things all the time_

_Time's flying by_

_Moving so fast you better make it count_

_Cause you can't get it back _

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing _

_Is just a grain of sand _

_And what you've been out there searching for _

_Forever is in your hands_

_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small _

She takes my free hand in hers, and her eyes flutter close as I approach the end of the song.

I whisper the last verse of the song, and then gently brush some hair out of her face, before silently slipping out of her bedroom and down stairs.

I tell Dr. Martinez goodbye before running back home, afraid my emotional mask will slip any minute.

I felt as if I could cry; something I haven't done in a long time, and something I don't want to do any time soon. Something hit me then about how much leukemia was really affecting Max and how much it really hurt me to see her like this and how it bothered me _so _much that I couldn't do anything to really help her. I could visibly see she wasn't getting any better; and it was scaring me that the possibility of losing her was growing. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Max.

Surprisingly, my mother is home early from work. She can tell I'm upset as soon as I walk into the kitchen where she's cooking and talking to Nudge about something for her dance coming up.

I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with cold water from the refrigerator.

"Nudge, we'll talk about this later; could you go put those clothes in the dryer?" Mom says to her, and giving me a look that said: _we need to talk; I know you're upset._

"Um, ok!" Nudge says, surprisingly keeping her response peacefully short.

When Nudge has left, my mother sets down the knife she was using to cut vegetables and washes her hands before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sit." She says.

"Do you want to tell me what has you so upset?" she asks.

I sigh, knowing it's not really an option.

"Max." was all I said, and instantly her facial expression changed. That was all I had to say, and she knew exactly why I was upset.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but then closed it when nothing came out and I realized there were no words for what I felt. But Mom somehow knew everything I was trying to communicate.

She embraced me in a hug, and I hugged her back. And then I lost it; I dropped my passive stone mask and tears streamed from my face. I shook as I cried. I felt so weak and childish for crying, yet I almost didn't care in a way. Everything I had been feeling since I found out that Max had leukemia boiled over and came pouring from my eyes down my face. So for the first time in several years, I cried and allowed my mother to rock me back in forth in her arms with her whispering "I know, I know."

"I just wish there was something I could do." I said, and pulled back and wiped my eyes.

She looks me in the eye.

"Nick," she says, using my birth name, and I know she's being very serious. "…I know it's hard, but try not to think about the time you may not have; just try to make every day she does have the best day of her life. You just continue to be there for her. That's what you do."

I sniff and nod.

"Thanks Mom." I say.

She nods.

"I love you son." She says, and gives me another quick hug.

"I love you too."

I went to my room and lie down on my bed; now to think of a way to make tomorrow spectacular. I wanted to do or make something really special for her; something she could treasure and always remember.

I made a vow to myself that I would make each day I had with Max count and find a way to help her.

**Hey guys,**

**First off, THANK YOU **_**SO MUCH**_** for all the amazing reviews. I sincerely APPRECIATE each and every one!**

**Secondly, I AM SO VERY SORRY for the late update. I do have reasons though. One, I was on vacation. Two, normal life. Three, I also had some writers block on which way I wanted to move the story. I know where I want to go with it, I just wasn't sure which route to take to get there, you know what I mean? So thank you for your forgiveness and patience. It means a lot. I promise the next update will be ****much**** quicker.**

**Thirdly, I hope you liked the chapter. I know Fang was OOC and it was a little sad, but I was trying to realistically capture and show his true emotions, you know? Thoughts?**

**Please let me know what you think! Feed back (reviews….) are really appreciated. I love reading about what you think. **

**Thanks!**

**Fly on.**


	23. Chapter 23

Max's POV

"So school starts in three days. She's going to let you go?" Fangs asks me, referring to my Mom's decision to let me continue my education at a public school.

"Yeah. She said if that's what I really want then she's not against that; for now anyway." I say.

Fang smiles a little.

"Awesome." He said, and reached in the _Doritos_ bag for another chip.

We were in the tree house, eating a picnic lunch that fang thoughtfully made.

"So… Junior year." I muse.

"Yep."

"You still on track to become a famous musician?"

He smiles.

"Yeah; and you a famous author?"

I smile too.

"Mhmm. Don't forget me when you're doing your thank-you speeches when you get Grammys; and help me get a good seat." I tease.

He chuckles softly.

"Yeah and I get dibs on the first printed book by you; and it better be signed. And you know, mention me in the acknowledgments or dedication." He replies.

I laugh a little, and finish off my turkey, cheese, and mustard sandwich.

"You have a little mustard…" Fang says, and leans over and wipes it away with his thumb affectionately, before leaning over a kissing me softly.

I blush a little.

Fang's POV

Max blushes a little, and I smile softly at her. She's so perfect.

Then she gets an almost sad look on her face.

"Hey Fang,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anybody about me having leukemia once we start school. Ok?" she says, biting her bottom lip, her eyes searching mine slightly desperately.

"Of course." I tell her, scooting closer to her to wrap my arm around her.

"Thank you."

"But, you know it's not anything to be ashamed of. Right?"

She hesitates then nods.

"I just, I don't want people to look at me differently." She says.

"Ok." I say, searching her eyes, trying to gauge how much this was bothering her.

She's quiet for a moment more, looking down at her hands. Then after a minute she says

"Mom's worried about something; like a lot."

"About what?"

"That's the thing; I don't really know. I'm pretty sure it's either financial or something to do with the leukemia." She says.

My eyebrows bunch in concern.

"Has she said anything?"

"No. I can just tell. I'm betting it's me though."

"Maybe you should talk to her." I suggest.

She sighs.

"Maybe. You know how she is though; usually it's just better to let her come to you."

"True. But whatever it is, we'll get through it. I'll help you."

She smiles a small smile.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~three days later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max! It's time to get up. First day of school!" Ella says excitedly.

"Five more minutes." I plead tiredly.

"come on! Mom made pancakes." She says, and pulls back the covers and pries my pillow away from me.

Between the theft of my sleeping necessities and the luxurious coaxing aroma of my mother's homemade chocolate chip pancakes, I manage to get out of bed and stumble down the stairs to the kitchen.

Gazzy and Angel are already downstairs eating. I slid into my usual seat and start eating the delicious breakfast Mom made. However, I don't eat very much of it.

After breakfast I go back up to my room and get ready, slipping on my favorite blue tank top and my best jeans and my black converse. I brush my teeth and comb my hair before putting it up in a pony tail and grabbing my book bag.

"Come on Ella! Fang's here!" I call, seeing his black mustang pull into our driveway. Fang and I had decided to ride to school together every day, and he had volunteered to drive first this week. It would give us more time together and also save us both money on gas.

I hurry down the steps and here her behind me.

"Bye Mom." I say, giving her a quick hug before hurrying out the front door out to Fang's car, Ella following me.

I slid into the passenger seat and Ella climbs into the back with Iggy and Nudge.

"You ready for high school Nudge?" Ella asks excitedly.

"Yes! But I'm nervous." She replies, surprisingly keeping her response short.

"I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends! I hope we have the same lunch." Ella says.

"You probably will since you're a sophomore and she's a freshman." I say.

We pull into the school parking lot and then pile out, biding each other goodbye and heading in our separate directions. Fang and I walked together since we're both seniors now.

Let the day begin.

~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifth period bell rang, and I collected my things before heading to my locker to drop my stuff off and to meet up with Fang. We were going to go somewhere to eat, since we finally have the option of off-campus lunch. Being a junior rocks.

I approached my locker and found Fang waiting.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I replied, smiling back, putting my things in locker.

"Where do you want to eat? My treat." He says as I close my locker.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Anything."

"Um, Panera?" I suggest.

He smiles.

"Cool."

He takes my hand and leads us out of the building and to the parking lot.

Right as we were entering the parking lot, a red-headed girl calls Fang's name. He turns around and gets a slightly irritated look on his face upon recognizing the girl who I've never met.

"Hey," she says coming closer to us. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and some friends of mine for lunch. It's going to be great." She says, looking solely at Fang. Am I invisible or something? Can she not see our hands are intertwined?

"Um no Lissa. Max and I are already going somewhere." He says, and starts to turn away from her. But then she puts her hand on his arm.

"But it'll be fun!" she says, batting her eye lashes.

I think I might throw up; and this time not because of chemo.

"I said no Lissa. Bye." Fang says, dropping my hand to put his arm around my waist before starting to lead us to his car.

He opens the door for me and helps me in the car before going around to the driver's side and getting in as well.

"What was that all about?" I ask Fang.

He sighs and runs a hand through his dark hair, a sign that I know means he's annoyed.

"That is Lissa. She's in my math class. She is the most annoying girl I have ever met. She's one of those preppy girls." He says, and I wince. Both Fang and I get extremely annoyed by popular people because of the way they act.

"That sucks." I say.

He nods.

"Anyway, how was your Creative Writing class?" Fang asks.

I smile and tell him about how much I like my teacher and about all the stuff we're going to do this year in that class. Before I know it we're pulling in the Panera parking lot.

Fang gets a sandwich and I get Chicken Caesar Salad.

We had a great time at the restaurant, talking and laughing just as we always do when we're together.

All too soon we have to head back to school.

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, again I am extremely sorry for the late update! I do have a reason though. One family visited, two, my schedule has been crazy and I've lots of tests and stuff for school to study for, and three my computer crashed and I only got it back about three days ago. So, you can see why this chapter took a while to get up.**

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind-of fillerish. I promise you, the next chapter is going to be big. This chapter had to be a little boring so that I could prepare the way for the next chapter. So thanks for sticking with me. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I loved reading your thoughts and feedback. Your reviews really make my day and encourage me to keep writing. I really appreciate it. Sorry is my replies take a while….**

**Anyway, thanks again! Reviews are always welcomed! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

*Two weeks later*

Fang's POV

We were on our way to fourth period. Max was laughing at something I said and I smiled at her happiness and the feeling of her hand in mine.

Suddenly, Max stopped, reaching out a hand to grip a locker for support, and her other hand tugging from mine to hold her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"My head; it really hurts...And my chest…" She said.

My eyebrows bunched together.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

She nods and I take her books from her before wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. We began walking towards the nurses office, but then Max stopped again.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't…Everything's spinning; it's going black…" she said before she went limp and collapsed.

I caught her and gently lowered us to the floor at the edge of the hallway. I heard people scream at seeing her fall.

"Someone go get the nurse!" I yelled. I saw someone start running in that direction.

I shifted Max so that her head was lying in my lap. Within minutes the nurse was rushing towards us.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were walking to class when she stopped and said her head really hurt and her chest. I started to take her to you but then she stopped again and said everything was spinning and going black and then she collapsed."

I faintly registered the bell ringing in the back of my mind, but I didn't care.

"Alright; let's get her to my office. Do you think you could carry her?" she says.

I nod, and gently pick Max up, on arm under her knees, the other around her back.

I carry her to the nurse's office and lay her down on the makeshift bed and take her hand.

The nurse immediately picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello? Mrs. Martinez? Yes, hi this is Ellen Wilson, the school nurse?" she says into the phone. I couldn't hear Dr. Martinez's response.

…

"I'm calling about Max; she fainted."

…

" I'm going to call the ambulance. A boy who was with her said she complained of her head hurting and chest pain, as well as dizziness."

…

"I don't know."

….

"Ok. Thank you. Bye."

The nurse hung up, before dialing 911. She relayed the emergency to them, including that Max has leukemia, and then hung up. She turned to me.

"Thank you Nick. You can go back to class now. I'll write you a pass and let you know what happens." She says.

"No." I say, not even thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to be with her. She's been my best friend since we were born, and now she's my girlfriend. I have to stay with her." I tell her firmly.

Her expression softens.

"I can let you stay here until the ambulance comes and you can call your parents, but I can't do much more than that." She says.

"Thank you."

She nods.

I picked up the phone, knowing no matter what my parents said, I was going to follow the ambulance in my car. I dialed Moms number.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me."

"Fang? Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Max fainted. It's not good. They called Dr. Martinez and an ambulance."

"Oh my Gosh. Ok, I'm on my way."

"To school? Because I was just going to follow her in my car."

"Fang, you can't just leave. There are consequences for-"

"I don't care; not when it comes to Max."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the hospital." she says.

I heard the whirl of the ambulance sirens.

"Thank you. I got to go. I hear the ambulance." I say.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, before hanging up. The sirens grew louder.

Soon enough medical personas came into the room and lifted Max onto a gurney. They asked the nurse a couple questions before lifting Max up and take her to the ambulance.

I followed behind them and found my car. I hurriedly got in and follow the ambulance to the hospital; the one that was now sadly familiar. The one Max and I visited every week for her chemo treatments.

I had to depart from the ambulance to park, which I rapidly did. Then I ran to the entrance. Her mother was running towards the door too, as was mine.

Dr. Martinez didn't ask any questions as we entered the hospital; there was no time at the moment. The look of fear and panic on her face was clear. We strode up to the front desk where she asked where Max was.

Max's POV

I felt something pinch my arm, and I tried to push it away, only to find I couldn't move. _What's going on?_ I briefly wondered, feeling groggy. I faintly heard voices, but I could not understand what they were saying. Every part of my body felt extremely heavy, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. I was so, so very tired. I couldn't think straight, evening trying to form a thought seemed ridiculously hard and required too much effort. I fought the tiredness that wanted to keep me in the fog of emptiness, and this time was able to pry my eyes open. The world spins a few times and my vision blurs, but then after a few long seconds, it clears and I managed to focus on the unfamiliar faces around me.

"Mom?" I asked softly. Speaking seemed to take so much energy.

"Your mom is going to meet us at the hospital. You're in an ambulance. Everything's going to be ok." Says a lady next to me. She puts an oxygen mask over my face. She's wearing a white uniform.

I want to tell her I don't need it, but it seems like so much effort, so I leave it alone. Before I know it my eyes are closing again from exhaustion.

Time became meaningless, weightless, and almost incomprehensible, so I didn't know how long the feeling of nothing went on until I heard a familiar voice say my name and something take my hand.

"Max?" Fang whispers.

I manage a small smile; then I looked around and frown.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask blearily.

"You're at the hospital. You fainted, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mom says, kissing my hand, her eyes full of relief and worry.

"Um, good; just, really, really tired." I say honestly.

She nods.

"I'll go get the doctor." Fang's mom says. She hesitates briefly before standing up and slipping out the door.

Fang smoothes some of the blonde hair from my wig out of my face affectionately, and kisses me on the forehead, his eyes meeting mine. I can tell how worried he was- how worried he still is.

Within a few minutes, Mrs. Ride comes back with the doctor.

"Hello Max. I'm Dr. Collins." A tall light-skinned brown-haired lady says. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Um, good. Just really tired." I repeat.

She gives me a small, sympathetic smile.

"Do you know why I fainted?" I asked her, really hoping she did.

"I believe so. I believe you have Anemia, which is a condition in which the red blood cell count is less than normal. Red blood cells carry oxygen to your body, and if your brain doesn't get enough oxygen, it can cause you to pass out." She says.

"What causes it?" Mom asks.

"Well, anemia can be caused by a number of things. In this case, leukemia and the chemotherapy you are taking." She says.

"So, she needs to stop taking chemo?"

"While that is ideal, it is not realistic. You see, leukemia is when your white blood cells, which are part of your immune system, are compromised and begin to mutate and become cancerous, usually because something is wrong in the bone marrow, which is where these cells are produced. Anemia is a condition regarding _red _blood cells, which carry oxygen to different parts of your body. Both cells are made in bone marrow, which is, like I said, effected by leukemia. So, sometimes chemotherapy can damage red blood cells, or having leukemia in its self is harmful to red blood cells as well."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, firstly, I would recommend taking Erythropoietin, which is a medicine that helps your bone marrow make more blood cells and generally Hemoglobin (which is the oxygen-carrying protein inside red blood cells that gives red blood cells their red color.) But secondly, and perhaps more importantly, I would consider thinking about a bone marrow transplant."

"Ok. Defiantly start the Erythropoietin. When can we start that?" Mom says.

"We can start today if you'd like."

Mom nods.

"As far as a transplant, can I get tested to see if I'm a match here?"

Dr. Collins nods.

"Yes. I can get someone to test you today if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"I'd like to get tested too." Fang says.

Everyone looks at him.

"What?"

"Why don't we wait and see what Valencia's results are first, ok?" Eden says.

"Fine." Fang says flatly.

**Hey guys,**

**So, I know that was kind-of a weird ending to a chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and get this up, and I had to stop this chapter somewhere. I couldn't seem to find a good place to stop for the day. **

**Sorry for taking six whole days to write this. I had to do a little research for this chapter so…**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my day. I can't thank you enough.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Fang's POV

Before too long Jeb arrived. We had called him as soon as we could, though he hadn't gotten here until now since he had been at a meeting about forty-five minutes away. By this time, Max had dozed off again, her body desperately needing the sleep.

"How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She's ok right now." Mrs. Martinez told him, before explaining what the doctor had said. She had just finished when there was a sharp rap on the door and Dr. Collins herself entered.

Jeb and Mrs. Martinez immediately began asking questions about the potential bone marrow transplant and the tests.

Dr. Collins told us that before I could be tested, Dr. Martinez and Jeb had to be tested, and if they weren't matches, then Max's siblings had to be tested. So Dr .Martinez and Jeb were both scheduled to be tested about an hour later. Dr. Martinez said they just swabbed her cheek and drew some blood, and that we should know whether she and Jeb were matches within a few hours.

Dr. Collins explained that a "match" is based on how many HLA molecules two people have in common. There are ten different main HLA molecules that two people must share in order to be considered a good match. This is due to the fact two people have the same HLA molecules, which means that the "receiver's" (person who is receiving the marrow and is sick, in the case Max) immune system is less likely to see the donated marrow as a "foreign" substance and attack it. She said the most likely place to find an HLA match between two people is among blood-related siblings (that share the same mother and father). She told us that there is a twenty-five percent chance of being an HLA match with your sibling. There is an incredibly small chance that parents could be a match, but this is unrealistic since usually children inherit about half of each parent's HLA molecules. She also said it was unlikely, but very well possible that two unrelated people can just happen to be a good HLA match, too.

I was hoping that could be me.

~line break~

A few hours later, my mother left to pick up Max's siblings, as well as my own, from school and drive them back to the hospital. I was now sitting beside Max, who was currently sleeping somewhat peacefully. With her new disorder on top of the leukemia, she was exhausted. I held her small hand in my larger ones tenderly, and kissed it lightly before holding it against my chest. Dr. Martinez and Jeb had just left to talk to Dr. Collins in the hallway, who now had the results of the bone marrow test.

I stared at Max's beautiful face, and wished for the millionth time that I could heal her.

Just then Dr. Martinez re-entered the room, a sad look on her face.

"We're not matches." She stated, though it was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sincerely, not sure how else to respond. I knew as much as it was killing me to not really be able to do anything to help Max as her friend and as her boyfriend, I knew it must be a thousand times worse for Dr. Martinez as her mother.

I gently set Max's hand down on the bed and got up from my chair, helping Dr. Martinez into it instead. She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back, patting her back as she took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I could see so many similarities between her and Max. They shared the same determination and strength.

"It's going to be ok." I told her seriously when she finally let go.

"He's right Valencia; it will work out. " Jeb agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"I know." She replied, taking another deep breath.

~line break!~

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty." I greeted, as Max's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm doing alright. Better than earlier. I'm not so dizzy. Where's my mom?" she asks, looking around.

"She and your Dad are with your siblings right now; they're getting tested to see if they're a match for you." I told her gently.

She bit her lip, and I knew she didn't want to take their bone marrow because she knew it would be a lot on her siblings if in fact one of them was a match.

"This sucks." She says.

"I know sweetie; it really does." I whisper, sitting lightly on the side of her bed, taking her hand.

She looks down at her lap for a minute before looking back up at me.

"I need you to promise me something." She says seriously.

Max's POV

"Anything." Fang says, just as seriously.

"If I don't make it-" I start, but her interrupts me.

"Don't go there Max. You're going to be fine." He says, swallowing thickly.

"We don't know that! I need you to listen." I say sternly.

"Alright."

"If I don't make it, I need you to promise me you'll help my Mom and be there for Gazzy. Besides your dad, he doesn't have anybody to show him how to be a man."I say, my voice starting to tremble a bit towards the end.

"Of course." Fang says immediately, as if the thought of doing otherwise is completely absurd.

"Thank you. But I also need you to promise me that you'll move on; you'll be happy." I continue, tears beginning to form in my eyes, as much as I wish they wouldn't. I blink quickly multiple times to try and hold them back.

"Max," he starts," I-I I don't think I can promise you that. You mean everything to me." He whispers, his eyes staring into mine.

"Promise me." I demand.

"I'll try." He says, and I know that's as close as I'll ever get with him.

"Ok." I whisper, before her pulls me into a tight hug.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way; a while. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that we pulled away. My mother enters, along with my siblings, Jeb, and Fang's siblings. I wipe my eyes just in case, and smile.

"Hey guys!" I call to my siblings.

"Max!" Angel shouts, running over to my bed. Fang stands up and lifts her onto the bed, placing her where he had been sitting just seconds ago.

I smile at her and run a hand through her golden curls.

"Hey kiddo," I greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Are you ok?" she asks me worriedly.

"Of course I'm ok! I'm Max Martinez, remember?" I joke.

She smiles a small smile, reassured now by my optimism and gives me a hug.

The rest of my family gathers around my bed.

"How was your day at school Gaz?" I ask, trying to console my little brother.

"It was good. We're learning multiplication tables. I don't like the eight times tables. They're hard; I like fives." He tells me.

I chuckle.

"Yeah fives are better." I agree.

Fang's POV

I watched Max one b y one cheer up our siblings. She was so good with kids and just people in general. I had no idea how she did it. After a few minutes, my mother gestured for me to come outside with her. This couldn't be good.

I followed her into the hospital hallway, shutting the door to the room softly behind.

"What is it?" I ask. No point in beating around the bush.

"So, none of Max's siblings are a match. So, therefore, you can be tested. Do you want to be tested? I'll sign the permission forms if you want." She said.

I nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied, grateful had such an understanding mom.

"Ok. I'll show you where you can be tested. Dr. Collins booked a slot for you."

I followed her down the hall and then into the elevator up two floors. My mother led me to a wing on the left and to a room where a nurse in light blue scrubs greeted me.

They drew blood and swabbed just Dr. Martinez had said, and before I knew it, it was over. Now I just had to wait; that would be that hard part.

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you SOO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been replying; I've been really busy. All my state tests are next week, so you know how that its. Plus, I'm working on my own original story (like, not FanFiction; my own characters and everything. I'm thinking about putting it up on FictionPress, so let me know what you think.) This explains why it took me two weeks to get this chapter up. I'm sorry for the delay and that this chapter was pretty gloomy. I promise I'll try and make the next chapter happier.**

**Thanks again!**

**Fly on!**


	26. Chapter 26

Max's POV

About an hour later, the doctor came back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ride, could I talk to you out in the hall for a moment?" She asked.

Fang and I immediately looked at each other.

"Of course." Replied Fang's mom lightly, following the doctor outside, Fang's dad right behind her.

I took Fang's hand and squeezed it. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I wanted the results to be; though I knew what Fang was wishing for.

About fifteen minutes later, the trio finally reentered the room. I couldn't read Fang's parent's faces; they didn't seem upset, but I couldn't really tell.

"Alright Max, you should be good to go home." Dr. Collins announced, unhooking me from my IV.

The car ride home was silent. Fang rode home with us, and I could tell he was extremely anxious about the test results. When we arrived at my house our parents immediately went into my mom's bedroom to talk, so Fang and I went up to my room and sat down on my bed against the head board.

"You know, it's ok if we're not a match." I told him gently.

"What? What do you mean?" Fang exclaimed angrily, looking down at me in surprise. I scooted closer to him and took his hand.

"I mean, there are other people out there. I just, we can't control this, so don't beat yourself up about this if it turns out negative." I explained.

"Max, you don't understand; you mean everything to me. If you die, I die with you. I'm not me without you; there is no Fang without Max! All this time that you've been going through this, I haven't been able to do anything to help you, and it kills me! I just, I have to be a match." He all but shouted.

"Fang," I whispered, cupping his cheek with my other hand. "I get it; I really do, ok? I know what it's like to feel helpless; I felt that way when my parents split, and I felt it when you broke your arm. But listen to me: you HAVE helped me; _so_ much. You've been the best friend and boyfriend that a girl could even hope for. I know that it's hard for you; it's hard for both of us. I get it; we're like lightning and thunder; one can't exist without the other. But we can't control this anymore than we can control the weather." I said softly.

"You're right." He whispered after a minute. "It's just, I can't help it; I love you _so_ much." He whispered, affectionately tucking a piece of blonde hair from my wig behind my ear and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." I whispered, before Fang connected our lips.

This kiss was different than any other kiss we'd shared before; it was more passionate, and it was hungry. I felt Fang pull me closer, one hand buried in my wig and then other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against his chest. Our lips molded together perfectly, moving fluently and flawlessly together. I felt Fang's tongue brush against my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. It surprised me, but I went with it and opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together. My heart was beating so quickly, someone would have thought I'd been running a marathon, and our breaths were labored and increasing speed. We slid down so that we were laying on the bed instead of sitting on it, and Fang shifted so that he was on top of me. My hands knotted in his silky shaggy black hair as we kissed. Then Fang surprised me by breaking the kiss to plant kisses on my neck for a minute. After a minute, I pulled his head back to my lips. Fang's hands started running up and down my sides, instead of resting on my hips or playing with the blonde hair from my wig. I shivered when his hands became a little too adventurous, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry; I got a little carried away." He said quickly, searching my eyes and sitting up to give me space.

"It's ok…"I said softly, surprised at his bold movement.

"I just got caught up in the moment." He explained.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. I wasn't upset with him; I just wasn't ready to do anything else yet. But because of his wandering hands, I felt an uneasy knot form in my stomach; did Fang really want to take our relationship to that level already?

Then I looked at him and realized just _how_ 'caught up in the moment' he was in his pants…

I shifted uncomfortably and Fang realized that I'd seen his…excitement and blushed.

"Sorry…" He said, obviously embarrassed.

I was about to tell him it was ok, but before I could get the words out, a knock sounded on the door before opening. Crap it was our parents!

I tossed Fang a pillow quickly, hoping maybe we could hide his…problem, though I knew it would probably just bring more attention to it.

"We need to talk." Mom said gently. I could tell she wasn't talking about our situation though luckily…

"Ok," I replied softly, trying to read their expressions; they didn't seem upset necessarily.

Mom came and sat on the other side of on the edge of the bed, and Fang's parents came closer, and then leaned against the wall. Mom and Fang's mom locked eyes for a moment, a strange look passing between them.

I suddenly understood now why people got annoyed when Fang and I communicated with our eyes like that.

"It's about the test," Fang's mom started carefully. "It was positive."

Fang and I automatically looked at each other. I was shocked. I really thought that Fang wouldn't be a match since Dr. Collins said it was very unlikely that someone unrelated to you would have the same HLA molecules.

Then a smile lit up Fang's face.

"This is great!" He exclaimed. "What happens now?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, you'll go in for some more tests, and then we decide which method we'll use and go from there." Fang's father explained.

**Hey guys,**

**I am SOO VERY VERY EXTREMELY SORRY for the extremely late update. I can't believe it's been like three weeks! I've just been really busy. I know this chapter was really short too so…. I don't blame you if you hate me.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and patience! I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**I just wanted to let you know though, there will probably only be about two more chapters….**

**Also, what did you think of the FAX? Was it too much (like, intense?) ? Should there be more intimate FAX? Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again!**

**Fly on.**


	27. Chapter 27

Max's POV

Fang and I had an appointment today with Dr. Collins to plan for the transplant. She ran several more tests just to be sure Fang was a perfect match for me, and then we sat down to talk.

"So basically, there are two different methods that we use for bone marrow transplants: bone marrow harvest and Apheresis. If we use the Apheresis method, that means that we collect stem cells by filtering Fang's blood for peripheral blood cells. Bone harvest means that we would collect the stem cells by taking them directly out of your bone." Dr. Collins explained.

"Which method do you recommend?" Fang's mom asked.

"I would recommend the Apheresis method. Statistics show that this method is more beneficial for both the receiver and donor. The recovery for the donor is much quicker and much easier." She explained.

Mrs. Ride nodded. "Okay. So, could you walk us through what would happen? For both Max and Fang." Mrs. Ride requested.

"Of course. So, first we'd give Fang a couple injections over the course of several days. These injections will cause his stem cells to make their way out of his bones and into his blood. Then we'll machine insert a needle into each of Fang's arms, just like when you give blood, which will connect Fang to a machine. One needle will extract blood, and carry it to a machine, which will separate the stem cells from the rest of the blood, and then we'll send the blood back to his body through the needle in his other arm." She informed us.

Mrs. Ride nodded again. "How long would it take for him to recover? Are there any risks?" She asked worriedly.

"It should only take a couple days for his body to restore the stem cells. The only risks really for Fang, is sickness, because his immune system will be down due to the stem cells for a few days." Dr. Collins answered gently.

"Okay. So, what about Max?" Mr. Ride questioned.

"Well, first, Max would go through a high dose round of chemotherapy and radiation to get rid of some of her own stem cells to give the new stem cells room. Then we will put Fang's stem cells into Max intravenously, like a blood transfusion. These stem cells will find their way to her bone and start to grow and produce more cells. It's likely that we will also give Max more blood transfusions within the days following the transplant to help keep her platelet count higher, which will decrease the risk of infections and internal bleeding. This will be important due to the fact that Max is also anemic." Dr. Collins continued seriously.

Mom nodded. "Okay. So, what would be the next step to start this process?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, we'd need to fill out paper work and select a date for the actual transfusion. Then I'd give Fang the first injection." Dr. Collins replied.

Silence filled the air for a second.

"Would you like me to give you a few moments alone?" Dr. Collins offered after a minute.

"That would be great, thank you." Mr. Ride replied.

Dr. Collins nodded and then quietly exited the room.

"Max, Fang, could you wait outside for just a moment?" Mom asked.

I looked uneasily between her, Jeb, and Fang's parents. I didn't want to leave the room and not hear what they were going to say, but I knew I didn't have a choice. "Okay." I agreed quietly, and stood up, Fang right behind me. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist, as if I might fall, before walking me towards the door. Once we were out of the room, Fang shut the door and led me to two chairs about two yards away. We both sat down, and he reached down and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

We were silent for a moment, both of us immersed in our own thoughts.

Finally, I spoke. "Thank you, Fang." I whispered, looking over at him. I didn't have to tell him what I meant.

He looked over at me, his dark affectionate eyes meeting my brown ones. "I'd do anything for you Max." He whispered softly, an intense look on his face. I knew he meant it.

"I know. Same as I'd do for you… But, I just…want you to know how much I appreciate it." I told him. To my surprise, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please don't cry; I hate it. I hate when you hurt." He whispered, tucking a piece of my wig behind my ear slowly.

I smiled a bit, and sniffed, trying to contain my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset…I'm just…emotional." I replied, laughing a bit. I got a small smile from Fang. Then he slowly leaned in and pressed his familiar lips against my own.

*Dr. Martinez's POV*

Valencia watched her daughter and Fang, who had become almost like a son to her, walk through the door. She was so glad that Fang made her daughter so happy, and that he was willing to be her donor.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, even after the door closed behind the young couple. It was Valencia who finally spoke up.

"James, Eden…are you sure? I know this is a lot." She asked quietly.

"Yes. Max is like a daughter to us, and we will do everything and anything for her. Besides, Fang would never forgive us if we didn't let him." Eden replied.

She nodded. "Thank you, so much….You have no idea how much this means to me." She said.

Eden and James just nodded.

*Max's POV*

Unlike the kiss we'd shared on the afternoon that our parents informed us of the test results, this one was slow and gentle. It was loving and sensual, but it wasn't hungry or demanding. My fingers played with Fang's silky jet black hair, and his hands rested on my hips (and stayed there this time.)

We both jumped apart when we heard the door to the room open.

"Hey guys, if you're not too busy kissing, you can come back in now." Fang's dad said playfully, a small smirk on his face; the one Fang inherited from him.

I blushed furiously and stood up, and Fang shot a glare at his dad. At least it wasn't Mom who found us…

We both followed Mr. Ride back into the room and sat back down. To our surprise, Dr. Collins was already back.

"So your parents have filled out the paper work for you to be able to donate. So if you're ready, I can give you the first injection." Dr. Collins stated.

"Ok." Fang replied. Dr. Cindy washed her hands at the tiny sink in the corner and then snapped on blue gloves. "Which arm would you prefer?" She asked, as she tore open a sterile wipe package.

"Right please." Fang stated, due to the fact that he is left handed.

"Ok." Dr. Collins replied, wiping about an inch of skin on his upper arm.

Both Fang and I looked away when Dr. Collins pushed the needle in.

~line break; two days later~

Two days had passed, and Fang and I were counting down the five days until the transplant. Right now, we were in the car, on our way home from a fantastic date night.

Fang I still hadn't talked about the make out session we'd had several days ago, and I continued to wonder how far he wanted to go. But more importantly, I'd decided that I was in fact, ready to give him my virginity.

I'd always thought I'd wait until marriage to have sex, just out of courtesy to my husband. But then I realized, that, one, I could die before that happened; and two, that I couldn't see myself with anyone but Fang. On top of that, Fang was giving me bone marrow.

So now I found myself _wanting_ to make love to him. I'd even snuck out and bought condoms (even though I had no idea which kind or _size_ to get!) I just wasn't sure when or what, exactly, to tell Fang.

I'd finally decided that, ready or not, I was going to force myself to talk to Fang tonight.

But I hadn't yet.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I told him.

"You've been acting weird all night; are you not feeling good?" He asked worriedly, stealing a glance at me. That's the thing about knowing someone this well; you can't have any private feelings or thoughts.

"No, I'm fine! Really; I've just been thinking." I told him honestly, the nervous knot in my stomach intensifying.

"About what?" He asked softly.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Well, um, about what happened before our parents told us that you were a match…" I blurted.

"Oh." He said, clearly uncomfortable now. "You're not…mad at me, right?" He asked carefully.

"No! No; of course not." I replied quickly. "I just…wanted to talk about it." I stated anxiously, stumbling over my words.

"Okay… Here, let me pull over." Fang replied nervously. We were on a deserted highway with no houses or anything nearby. Fang carefully pulled over off the side of the road and cut the engine off before unbuckling his seat belt and turning to look at me.

I too unbuckled my seatbelt, squirming under his gaze and then paused for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts. "Well, I…I guess I just want to know how far you want to go. " I stammered.

Fang took a deep breath, and then took my hand. "Max," he started gently, but seriously "I'll be honest: I would love to make love to you. But I don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. If or when we might have sex is completely up to you. I don't want you to feel pressured. I will wait as long as you want; even if that means marriage, then I will respect that." Fang stated, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"Thank you, Fang." I whispered, touched at his response. "But, that's the thing…I've been thinking a lot lately about this, and…I want to…I want to give my virginity to you." I admitted, blushing and biting my lip.

Fang's eyes widened. "Max…are you sure? Wait, this isn't just because I'm giving you bone marrow, right?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"No. I mean, I appreciate you doing that for me, and I want to repay you, but that's not what I'm trying to do with this. I just…I love you, Fang. I do. I've never loved anyone else, and I don't think I ever will. I want to give this to you." I told him affectionately. I didn't point out that I also might die before too much longer.

"Max, I…I don't know what to say." Fang whispered.

"Don't say anything; just kiss me." I replied softly, leaning in to press my lips against his.

Fang kissed me for a moment before pulling away. "Max," he whispered "I, I want to do this, so badly, but…I want this to be perfect for you. I don't want your first time to be in the back of my car; you deserve better than that. Plus, I don't have any condoms with me…" He told me gently.

"Fang; it's ok. I don't care where I am when we do this. As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect." I stated truthfully. "And, as far as condoms go…well…I, I have some." I admitted, blushing.

"You do?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

I nodded, blushing even more.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? If you give me some time, I could arrange to get a hotel room or something…"

"I'm sure." I whispered, and then leaned in to kiss him.

~line break~

After it was over, we laid together, our arms still wrapped around each other and our legs intertwined. Fang gently kissed my forehead.

"That was incredible." I mused.

"It really was."Fang agreed softly, running a hand up and down my arm affectionately.

"I love you." I whispered, looking into his deep brown, almost black, eyes.

"I love you to…" Fang replied softly. "You're ok, right? Like, are you…sore?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

I smiled. "I'm perfect. Sure, I'm a little sore, but that's just because it was my first time; nothing you did." I reassured him, moving some of his hair from his eyes before pecking him on the lips.

"Good." He replied.

We were both silent for a moment, each of us lost in each other's eyes, savoring this peaceful, magical moment. Finally, I came to my senses, and whispered "We should probably get going, as much as I don't want to; our parents will be expecting us soon."

"You're right." He agreed, kissing me briefly once more before helping me to sit up. We pulled on our clothes and climbed back into the front seats. I tried to come my hair a bit with my fingers, hoping that my parents wouldn't be able to tell what we did, and Fang started driving.

"Hey Max," Fang said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Thank you."

**Hey guys,**

**First off, I am SOO SOOOO VERY EXTREMELY SORRRY for the LATE update. (though at least this one was longer…maybe you can forgive me?) I won't bore you with all the details, but here's why I couldn't update: vacations, family issues, crazy schedules, writers block, and the fact that I'm sad about coming to the end of this story. THANK YOU for your REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, and PATIENCE. It is dearly APPRECIATED. **

**Also, just to let you know, this may or may not be the last CHAPTER of this story, depending on how I format the EPILOGUE! Isn't it sad? Time flies so quickly. Anyway, I PROMISE that the next update will be MUCH, MUCH SOONER than the time it took for this one. I can't believe it's been two months! Again, so sorry. I can't believe that happened, I'm so mad at myself. **

**Also, what did you think about the FAX and new Image for the story? **

**Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Fly on.**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

*19 years later*  
>Fang's POV<p>

"Daddy, how much wonger (longer)?" My three year-old daughter, Skyler, asked for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. "About three more minutes sweetheart. We're almost there." I told her patiently.

"Will Nana make cookies?!" Blake, my five-year old son, asked excitedly.

"I'm sure she will." I answered, stealing a glance at my wife, who had her hand on her rounded stomach. She smiled back at me. I grabbed her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

We were on our way from our home in Colorado to visit our parents. Both Max and I wanted to see them, and plus, it was time to dig up the time capsule. It seems juvenile that we are still concerned with the box, but it was something that both Max and I wanted to do.

At last, Max's old house came into view. The neighborhood hadn't changed a bit. I pulled into the driveway and honked to let Mrs. Martinez know that we were here. Within seconds she came running out of the house, a huge smile on her ageing face. However, she was not alone; my parents were right behind her. I got out of the car and then around to the other side to help Max out and slide open the door to our silver mini-van for the kids.

"Max!" Dr. Martinez shouted happily, embracing her in a semi-awkward hug, as Max's stomach was preventing them from getting very close.

"Hi Mom," Max greeted smiling.

"It's so good to see you." Mrs. Martinez exclaimed.

"I know; it's great to see you to Mom." Max agreed, right as Blake exclaimed "Nana!"

"Why hello Blake!" She greeted, scooping him up in a tight hug. I smiled a little, and then unbuckled Skyler, and held her with my left arm as my own mother shrieked and embraced me just as Max's mother had done to her.

"You're finally here!" She squealed, letting go after a moment.

Then Mrs. Martinez turned to me, and embraced me in a tight hug. I accepted willingly, having grown used to this due the numerous trips that we make every year. At last, initial greetings slowed, and we made our way into the house, leaving the bags in the car to be brought in later. I wrapped my arm around Max as we walked inside. As soon as we entered, a smile lit up my wife's face; the hypnotizing aroma of Dr. Martinez's famous chocolate chip cookies wafted in the air.

"Cookies!" Blake shouted excitedly, eyeing the fresh- from -the -oven treats on a brown pan on top of the oven. My son inherited Max's overwhelming love of chocolate chip cookies, particularly Dr. Martinez's. I look over at Max and see the determined look that she has had every time her mom makes cookies.

"Would you like one?" Dr. Martinez offered kindly, knowing Max wouldn't care if Blake ate one.

"YES!" He shouted, jumping up and down, his almost black eyes lighting up.

"Me too!" Skyler squealed, clapping her little hands, causing her black curls to bounce.

Dr. Martinez chuckled and got out some paper plates, putting two cookies on a plate for each of them and settling them at the kitchen table. Max didn't wait long enough for a plate; she simply plucked two straight from the pan and ate them quickly, not caring that they were still hot. I may have had one too…But Max went to town. Altogether, I think she ate four. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"What, I'm eating for two!" She reminded me defensively.

My mouth turned up in the corner. "Yeah, you are."

At last we sat down with our parents in the living room while Blake and Skyler played with some toys that I'd gotten out of the car.

"So how's the baby?" My mom asked excitedly.

"We're doing good; she or he sure kicks a lot though." Max told them, smiling.

"Are you going to find out whether it's a boy or a girl?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"We're going to let it be a surprise." I told them.

They nodded.

"Speaking of surprises," I started, looking at Max. "I think it's time we go dig up our treasure. What do you say?" I suggested.

She grinned. "I think you're right. Do you have shovel somewhere Mom? Like a small hand held one?" She asked.

"Yeah it's in the garage; I'll go get it. You go on outside and I'll bring it to you." She replied.

"Thanks...Let's get the kids." I suggested. I stood up, and then helped Max up (her stomach made it difficult to do anything by herself anymore.)

"Hey, kids, we're going to be pirates now! You ready?" I asked them energetically. They'd been talking about digging up the "treasure chest" for a week now.

"YES!" They shouted, immediately dropping their blocks and rushing to me. Skyler reached her arms up, gesturing that she wanted to be held. Max went to pick her up, but I beat her to it.

"She's heavier than ten pounds." I whispered in explanation, referring to her condition. She scowled, but surprisingly didn't yell at me. Instead, she took Blake's hand, and led the way to the tree house in her back yard.

"We need a tree house too Mommy." Blake told her, his eyes wide. I chuckled, and Max smiled.

"It big." Skyler noted, eyes wide, pointing her tiny finger towards my childhood escape.

I smiled a little. "Yeah Pumpkin, it is." I acknowledged, using my nickname for her.

At last we stopped right in front of the old tree, right where we'd buried our time capsule.

Ms. Martinez came out a moment later with her small shovel, and handed it to me.

I knelt down, and kids quickly doing the same, and began to uncover the old box. It didn't take me long- we hadn't buried it very deep.

"Ah, here it is." I announced, raising it out of the ground, brushing some dirt off of it. I slowly lifted the lid. The first thing I saw made me laugh. I held the DVD up to Max and she too laughed.

"It's Star Wars! Oh my gosh, do we have some memories attached to that movie!" She exclaimed.

"I know right? Oh gosh, look! It's my old iPhone!" I announced, smiling.

"That looks so old now! But it used to be the most modern phone." Max replied.

"What's that?" Blake asked, confusion spreading across his face as he looked at the phone.

"It's a phone." I told him.

"No, silly Daddy." Skyler giggled, shaking her head. Max and I laughed.

Then I saw the picture of us from our sophomore year in high school; the day we made the time capsule.

I gazed at the picture for a moment; what a year that was. I was suddenly struck with a wave of gratitude that Max was still here with me. I wrapped my arm around her, my mind instantly going back to the fateful week of the transplant.

_"When can I see her?" I asked the nurse, who had come to check my vitals for the second time in three hours. I'd given my stem cells only a mere three and a half hours ago, and Max had just now gotten done with her part of the procedure. I hadn't expected it to take so long, but between her getting her chemo session and the actual harvesting of the stem cells; the whole thing took quite a while. _

_"Well, my guess is probably in about half an hour. Once we make sure her body isn't rejecting your cells for the time being. As long as her vitals remain stable and she is feeling up to it." She replied, smiling. _

_"Can I change out of my hospital gown then?" I asked her._

_"Probably shouldn't; though you could put some pants on underneath it. I don't think she'll care though." The nurse –Ally, according to her nametag- told me. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Alright, you're looking good. I'll be back in two hours to bug you again." Ally teased her light brown ponytail swinging as she turned and disappeared through the door. True to her word, about half an hour later my mother wheeled me (though I argued that I was fine and I could walk) to Max's room down that hall. _

_"Hey," I whispered, as my mother wheeled me to the side of her bed._

_"Hey, "She replied softly, giving me a small smile. She seemed extremely tired; yet, in a good way. There was a soft glow about her; I couldn't describe it, but it was there all the same. _

_"How you feeling?" I asked her gently. I noticed her family wasn't with her, and I assumed they had gone to get lunch._

_"Tired; but good. How about you? I'm not the one that gave half my blood!" She exclaimed quietly. _

_"Tired; a little woozy sometimes; but great. It wasn't that much blood really; and it was mainly just cells, not necessarily the blood." I whispered. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; even though she was pale and tiny, she still was __**so**__ incredibly beautiful, particularly in that moment. Her eyes were alive though; more so than they had been in weeks. I reached over and took her hand, making sure that it wasn't the one attached to the arm that had the cotton swab from the needles. _

_"Thank you, so much." She breathed, her eyes full of emotion, telling me what words couldn't. _

_"Anything for you." I told her honestly, brushing her cheek with my thumb. "I love you so much." I whispered, my eyes staring into her beautiful chocolate brown ones. _

_"I love you too." She replied tiredly. _

_Within the weeks to come, Max continued her chemotherapy. Six months later, we heard the words that we've been waiting to hear ever since we found out that Max had cancer. She was in remission, and now cancer-free. _

_We cried that day- both of our families. While we all knew the cancer could come back, we rejoiced in the fact that our Max was safe for now. She would get to go to prom, and graduate. She would be able to go to college, and experience all the other things that life had to offer_. 

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my memories, and moved on the next item in the box. There were two ribbons- one was mine from a swim meet; it read 'First Place Freestyle'. The pink one belonged to Max- it was from a run she had done to race money for breast cancer research before she got sick.

The next item was an envelope- two at that. "The letters," Max mused, remembering the notes we had written to ourselves so long ago.

"You want to read mine?" I offered; wondering if could trade. I faintly remembered the words I'd written on my own paper, but I'd yet to read Max's thoughts.

"Sure, we can trade." She agreed, handing me hers and taking mine.

I opened the letters, surprised that my hands were shaking slightly for some reason, and began to read.

_**Dear Almost Thirty-Six year old Me,**_

_**Today is June 28, 2011 and Fang and I have made a time capsule. Right now as I'm sure you remember, I have acute lymphatic leukemia. I wonder where I'll be when I open this in twenty years. I hope that I'll be happy, whatever that may mean. Right now I'm thinking I might be an author. I wonder where Fang will be. Hopefully we'll still live close by to each other and we'll still be as close as ever. I like to think we'll always be best friends. Kids, I'd like to have a couple; maybe two or three. I don't know how many I'll have when I open this, or how many Fang might have. I hope our kids can be close too. I hope I'm married to a wonderful man when I open this. I hope he and Fang our close, as I hope Fang's wife and I will be close and that he will be happy with his partner. I hope that we both only get married once and that we leave all our relationship drama and pain once we marry. But yes, mainly I just hope I am happy and healthy as is my family. See you on June 28, 2031 in twenty years.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Almost Sixteen year old Max**_

I smiled, and shook my head, loving that our future had turned out so well. We were together. Max was healthy. We had two children already, and were about to have more.

I looked up at Max, to see her smiling, but her eyes watering too. My eyebrows bunched. Why was she crying?

"What's wrong Max?" I asked her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to my chest.

"Why are you crying Mommy?!" Blake asked worriedly, his face filled with panic and concern.

"Mommy's ok; she's just very happy." She tried to explain, wiping her eyes. A wave of relief swept through me; she wasn't upset. She was happy, and her pregnancy hormones were making her extra emotional about it.

"But you crying!" Blake protested, as if she didn't know.

"Sometimes people cry when they're happy." I told Blake, trying to explain what Max was feeling.

"No! Smile when happy! Cry when Sad!" Skyler agreed, not understanding at all.

"It's uh, it's like when you scream when you're mad, but you also scream when you're excited." I told them, trying to think of an example that they might understand.

"Oh," Blake said thoughtfully, looking back at Max.

Skyler nodded, but she still looked confused.

"Now, what made you so happy?" I asked Max.

She took a deep breath. "Just reading your letter; here, read it." She told me, handing the old folded paper over to me. I kissed her head before reading.

_**Well, this a bit weird…Not sure exactly what to write, so I guess I'll just go for it… In twenty years, I hope, firstly, that Max is ok. She is the most important person in my life, and I don't know what I'd do without her, no matter what our future might hold. I also hope that I've finally Man-ed up and told her that I love her. I hope that she'll be mine one day; that I'll be able to hold her and kiss her. That she'll be happy. That's what I want more than anything.**_

_**Fang (in 2011)**_

I shook my head at my scrambled thoughts and scratchy handwriting compared to Max's neat and composed letter. I realized why she was happy though. I suddenly found myself thinking of our wedding day, the words of the letters reminding me of our wedding vows.

Max's POV

The messy words that were scribbled on Fang's paper made me so happy. They reminded me so much of our vows from our wedding day. I found myself mentally transported to that magical day. 

_Today was the day. Today was the day that Fang and I were getting married. After knowing each other for almost twenty-three years, we were finally going to tie the knot. _

_I clearly pictured the day he'd proposed. A week before we graduated college (we both attended the same college in Arizona) he'd taken me to Outback, the same place we'd gone before The Mayday Parade Concert when we were in high school. He'd had the cooks write "Will you" on his sundae in whip cream and "marry me?" in chocolate syrup on my own. As soon as they brought the dessert out, he'd gotten down on one knee, holding out a beautiful diamond ring. _

_I smiled, remembering the joy I'd felt. Of course, I'd said yes. And now, nine months later, we were finally seeing that dream become a reality. _

_Everything was in place. Fifteen minutes and I would walk down the aisle with Fang's dad. I put my foot down about Jeb walking me down the aisle. I was letting him come to the wedding, and that was enough. Fang's dad was more of a dad to me than he was. My mom wasn't happy about it, but she let it go, knowing how stubborn I am, and realizing I wouldn't change my mind. Besides; it was my it was my wedding. _

_I stood anxiously in my white dress, as my sisters and Nudge put finishing touches on me; straightening almost imperceptible lines in my dress, spraying a disobedient hair, curling locks a little more, or fluffing my long veil._

_My dress was a modest, simple one, but my reflection was still almost unrecognizable as I glanced at the identical image starring back at me in the full sized mirror on the door of Mom's room. It was white obviously, and was floor length, and trailed about six feet behind me. It was fitted snuggly, but not so that it suffocated me at my torso and chest, and had spaghetti straps. This part of the dress was daintily sprinkled with microscopic, slivery-white sparkles resembling glitter. The chest line was simple and almost went straight across my figure horizontally, but was defined with a round edge to it. The skirt part of the dress flowed smoothly, and puffed out the most minuscule bit at my hips. Over a silky pure white layer of fabric, was a thin, almost clear simple sheet of glittering fabric._

_My veil was long and flowed like a waterfall down just past my butt. It fell in layers so that when it ended it feathered, and was amazingly light. It connected to my hair with a sparkling silver-jeweled medium-sized hair clip that was pinned in my styled hair._

_My hair in itself was also transformed. It was done up so that the top layer of my locks were fastened up simply in a low ponytail, where the pin that carried my veil was placed over top of the clear elastic hair tie. The rest was left down. However, Nudge had taken a curling iron and used it to transform my normally relatively straight hair into a head of delicate medium-sized curls. The half-ponytail was also curled, the soft spirals falling perfectly into place, flowing smoothly with the other curls._

_Nudge, Angel and Ella were all dressed in blue-green dresses, each different, yet matching, all holding a bouquet of sunset colored roses. They had each picked their own dress out, but had the exact same color._

_Ella's was strapless and flowed to just above the tips of her white high-heeled shoes. Her hair was spun up beautifully into a white butterfly clip, and she had on small, dangly, real pearl earrings._

_Nudge's dress had spaghetti straps and flowed to mid-calf and showed her white (smaller) heels. Her hair was in a professionally done looking bun that showed off her pretty face._

_Angel's dress tied around her neck, and had a white sash around her waist that was neatly tied in a bow at the small of her back. Her dress came to her knees.  
>My flower girl, Fang's cousin's little girl named Amelia, sat playing with her white basket, and I smiled. Her dress had little t-shirt sleeves, and had a white sash around her waist that was neatly tied in a bow. Her dress came to her knees, where the silky fabric puffed out slightly from fluffy, frilly layers underneath. A white halo-wreath looking thing was placed on top of her clean angelic caramel curls that were left to flow freely. She held a white basket of sunset colored rose petals.<br>I glanced in the mirror at the final product of the time spent getting ready. I smiled._

_"Max, you look beautiful." Ella told me sweetly._

_"Thanks." I told her._

_"Yeah you do." Nudge agreed, thankfully keeping her speech short._

_Then Mom looks me in the eye. "You look gorgeous. I'm so happy for you. I love you." She whispered, and I could tell she was trying not to cry._

_"I love you too Mom. Thank you." I whispered, giving her a brief hug. _

_Finally, it was time. The music started. Fang's dad, James, knocks on the door, and we let him in. We take our places in the procession line, going downstairs near the backdoor to prepare to walk down the aisle._

_Nudge, Angel, and Ella begin walking on cue ahead of me. Then, following a few seconds later, Amelia began sweetly tossing petals steadily as she walked down the aisle behind Nudge like she'd practiced. _

_Fang's dad took his place next to me, ready to walk me down the aisle outside and give me away._

_"You ready?" He asked me, smiling slightly._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied a bit nervously. _

_He smiled, and I placed my hand on his arm and take a deep breath as the music changes to 'Here Comes the Bride'.  
>It's time. With James on my right, I start walking down the aisle of flower petals between the two major clumps of white chairs that we'd set up outside. Mom, Jeb, and Fang's mom, along with the rest of guests stood, and fixed their eyes on us. I was almost shaking I was so nervous and just… emotional. I looked ahead and saw Fang standing at the altar. He looked more handsome than ever before.<br>_

Fang's POV

I still remember exactly what she looked like on that amazing day. She was beautiful. I flashed back to the moment she walked down the aisle.  
><em>There she was. Max looked amazing. I couldn't believe we were actually getting married. I watched her walk gracefully down the aisle. I could tell she was nervous, but heck so was I. <em>

_Angel, Nudge, and Ella reached the alter one by one, and then took their places on the opposite side of where I was standing, Gazzy and Iggy next to me, with my cousin's son Jason, holding the rings on a decorative white pearled pillow._

_At last, Max reached the altar; she looked so beautiful. She gave me a small smile. _

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Maxine and Nick." The minister began, using our official names. She smiled at each other, two nervous to be annoyed by the usage._

_He said some other things, but I zoned out for a moment, mesmerized by how beautiful Max looked. I was jolted out of my thoughts a little when the minister said "Who gives this bride away?"_

_"Her parents and I do." My father answered, taking her hand from his and placing it in mine before sitting down next to my mother in the front row. _

_"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister proclaimed. No one stood up. _

_The minister said some other things, and then asked "Do you, Fang, take Max to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to honor her, comfort her, and keep her through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"_

_"I do." I said, looking deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_"And do you, Max, take Fang to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to honor him, comfort him, and keep him through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"_

"_I do". She said, and I could see tears in her eyes._

_"Fang and Max have written some additional vows that they wish to say." The minister continued. He looked at me, giving my cue._

_"Max," I started, "I've loved you ever since we were kids. We've grown up together, stuck together, through everything that's happened in our lives. There were days that I thought that today would never happen. You had the fight of your life in high school, and I was right there by your side. And I will; no matter what. But here we are. And today, I'd just like to say, that I love you; that I always will. I'll be there, no matter what else happens. I'll hold you, comfort you, honor you; protect you; anything and everything you need, I'll be there. For you and only you." I told her seriously, looking deep into her eyes._

_I saw tears of joy in her eyes as she listened to me speak. I nodded at her, telling her that I meant what I said, and also letting her know that I'd finished. _

_"Fang, you've been with me since the beginning. We've triumphed over so many things. There was a point when I wasn't sure that I would get to stand here, with you, or with anyone at all, and because of your caring personality and generosity, I am. I've loved you since I knew what love was; and I promise you, that's not going to change, even if I'm mad and I tell you it has." She began. A couple men in the audience chuckled at the last part of her latest statement. "I promise you; this is forever. I promise to take care of you, even when you don't think you need it; to honor you, to listen. I promise you, me." She finished, tears running down her face._

_After a moment, the preacher realized she was finished and continued on with the ceremony. But I still couldn't get over how happy her speech made me feel; how much I loved her. _

_At last, he got to the ring part of the ceremony. "Rings symbolize a never ending love, as circles don't end. They are a visual symbol to an individual and to others of the commitment they've made. It is a token of love, and a sign of unity." He began. He gestured for Jason, our ring bearer, to step forward with the rings.  
>Max and I each took the ring that was meant for the other, and waited for the minister to continue.<em>

_"Repeat after me." He instructed, addressing me. "Take this ring, as a token of my love," He started._

_"Take this ring, as a token of my love," I repeated, staring into Max's watery, yet happy eyes._

_"….it symbolizes the unity, my love for you, and the promise I have made." He continued._

_"….it symbolizes the unity, my love for you, and the promise I have made." I reiterated. I then took her hand and slid the golden wedding band on the proper finger._

_The minister then repeated the same process for Max, and she shakily slid a ring on my finger. It felt strange; I'd never worn a ring before. But at the same time, it felt right. _

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The pastor announced at last. _

_I leaned in, and gently pressed my lips against the lips of my precious wife._

"I love you." I told Max, as the memory relented.

"I love you too." She replied, pecking me on the lips.

"Eww!" The kids chorused, making faces, covering their eyes in exaggeration. I reached out and tickled Skyler.

"No Daddy!" She giggled, weakly batting at my hands.

Blake came to his sister's rescue and shoved me before climbing in my lap. I chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." I relented. Max smiled.

She looked down at the box again, and reached down and took out a photo. "Look," She told me, smiling.

I looked over her shoulder at the picture; it was one of the two of us when we were about Skyler's age, right after our fathers had finished the tree house. I smiled.

"You were a cute kid." She mused, smiling.

"Were? Besides, look at our kids! They totally get their good looks from me." I teased.

She smiled. "Skyler sure does; her hair is all you. But Blake; I think you have a little more of me." She replied, shifting her attention from me to our son, who now had climbed over to Max to look at the picture too.

"I know; I'm joking. You're so beautiful; of course they look good 'cause of you." I told her honestly. She smiled, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Who dat (that)?" Skyler asked, interrupting us, pointing to the photograph.

"That was me and daddy when we were your age." Max told her.

"No!" She said, looking shocked. "You were wittle (little)?" She asked, unable to believe that we were once kids.

I chuckled. "Yep; a long time ago." I told her, smiling a small smile.

I flashed back to when Max first told me that I'd be a father. 

_"Urg, we have to have some." Max mumbled, as she searched the refrigerator._

_"What are you looking for Max?" I asked her, looking up from my computer. _

_"Zucchini." She answered distractedly. _

_I frowned. "Why in the world do you want zucchini? Wait, are you going to cook?" I asked fearfully. Last time she cooked, let's just say we almost had to call the fire department. _

_She glared at me. "I just need it; I don't know, maybe…Maybe Iggy can. I just need it." She answered me determinedly. I stood up slowly from my chair at the table. _

_"Hun, we haven't bought zucchini in the past couple months since you tried it and said it made you feel sick." I told her slowly._

_"Can you go get some then?" She asked, shutting the door to our silver fridge. _

_I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Help me understand exactly why you need some, even though you don't like it?" I asked again gently. For some reason, she seemed incredibly flustered._

_"Can you please just get some?" She asked me, her eyes watering. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why is she crying?! Max __never__ cries! _

_"Ok, ok. I'll get you some. What's going on sweetheart?" I asked her gently, trying not to let my inner panic show. Did I do something?_

"_I just, I read that it's g-good for you and I just r-really need to be healthier." She told me, tears running down her face. What? _

_"Is this about weight or something sweetheart? I'm just trying to understand." I asked her softly. I swear if somebody told my Max she was anything other than beautiful, then they are going to pay for it…_

_"N-no… Wait, why? Did somebody say I look fat?!" She asked, panic in both her voice and eyes. _

_"NO, of course not! You're beautiful Max." I assured her quickly. "Just tell me what's going on babe…I'm here for you, and I just want to help you." I told her, searching her eyes helplessly. I gently moved her towards the kitchen table. I sat down, and then pulled her onto my lap. Then a thought struck me…She said the word 'healthier'….was she saying that she was…sick? What if…God no, please! Oh, no. That would explain her crying….NO! No, it has to be something else. But…_

_"Wait, are you saying…Are you…sick? Like…it didn't comeback did it? Please tell me it didn't come back!" I begged softly. My heart pounded in my chest. _

_"Oh gosh! I'm sorry sweetheart. No, no, that's not it. No it hasn't come back. I'm sorry I made you think that!" She told me quickly, beginning to cry harder now. Relief immediately filled me, but was quickly shoved aside and filled with more concern and sympathy for her. Crap, I made her cry harder. _

_"It's ok Max; I'm just glad you're ok. Now tell me what's going on honey." I soothed, trying to calm her down. _

_She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, yet tears still slide down her face. "I'll show you; just let me get something." She told me as she got off my lap, confusing me even more. _

_She disappeared towards our bedroom, and returned within a minute, holding a green bag with yellow tissue paper sprouting from it. "Here," She said, handing it to me before wiping her eyes. _

_"What's this for?" I asked her. It wasn't my birthday; and there were no holidays coming up. I desperately hoped I hadn't somehow forgotten an important date; and as for what it had to do with her crying and craving, I was totally lost. _

_"Just open it." She replied, somewhat calmer now. _

_Watching her face, I removed the tissue paper and took out a small, soft bundle that was wrapped tightly in another layer of tissue- this time it was white paper._

_I slowly unwrapped the bundle, to find a folded black t-shirt. Giving her a questioning look, I unfolded the shirt; two flashes of clothing fell to the ground. I bent to pick them up, but Max stopped me._

_"Read the shirt first." She instructed. _

_I did. The words: WORLD'S GREATEST DAD were written across the front in white letters. I looked up at her, the question written across my face. "Look at the other things now." She replied, a small, yet almost nervous smile spreading across her face. _

_I leaned over and picked two small little pieces of clothing off the floor. They were baby pajamas; there was both a pink one and a blue one. Across the front of both, in their respective colors, the words: I LOVE MY DADDY. _

_I stood up, dropping the pajamas, and wrapped Max in a tight hug. "Are you serious?" I asked her, overjoyed. I pulled away to look at her smiling face. _

_She nodded, grinning. "Look, it says right here!" She almost squealed, taking out something else from the bag that I'd missed. A white pregnancy test clearly displayed two light pink lines; another pink one read: PREGNANT._

_"Oh my gosh," I breathed, electricity shooting through me, making me grin. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed, pulling her towards me and connecting our lips. We kissed passionately for a few moments before I pulled away. _

_"How long have you known?" I asked, still unable to believe it. _

_"I found out yesterday; I'd been suspecting it for a couple days. It kind of scared me at first because I kept getting morning sickness, but I wasn't sure if that's what it was…I started wondering if it was…what you thought it was…But then I realized I was late, so…" She explained._

_"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me? I feel bad you had to worry. Was this all happening after I left for work?" I questioned, feeling bad that she'd had to go through that alone._

_"Yeah it was; well I didn't want you to worry. Plus, after I started suspecting that it was pregnancy side effects, I wanted to tell you in a more…creative way. I just wanted it to be special." She explained. _

_"Oh; I guess I get that. So, how far along are you?" I asked, feeling a bit dumb._

_"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I think about a month, maybe a month and a half, depending on which day, our…activities, worked." She told me, smiling. _

_I chuckled. "So does anyone else know?" I asked her._

_She shook her head. "Nope; I figured you're the dad, so you should know before anyone else. I want to tell our parents this week though." She informed me._

_I smiled. "Sounds good to me." Then I remembered something….The zucchini. I still didn't understand why she needed it. Was it a craving? I didn't want to upset her again, but I just had to know… _

_"Um, one more quick question…Could you explain to me exactly why this calls for zucchini?" I asked carefully. _

_She stopped smiling. "Um, well…I…I guess I just got scared today…I…I was reading about pregnancy, you know, what to do and what not to do…And, I read that like one in four women experience at least one miscarriage…And my mom had one before she had me…and….they said zucchini is really good for you…I just want to do everything I can to make sure I don't mess this up." She admitted, biting her lip. _

_"Oh, Max..." I said tenderly, hugging her. "I love you so much. Trust me when I tell you that nothing will go wrong. Ok? You're going to be the best mom in the world; I know it. Ok? Nothing's going to happen to you or the baby, as long as I'm here. Alright?" I assured her._

_She pulled back and smiled. "I know."_

I shook my head, focusing once more on the present and looked in the time capsule again. Two rocks were also in the box. But at the very bottom, I saw the favorite item that we'd put in the box. Last, but certainly not least, was the CD of songs that Max burned. I looked on the back of the plain CD cover, to find the tracks written in order in black sharpie. As I scanned the songs, I remembered that not only had Max put pre-existing songs by then-famous artists on it, but also a couple songs that'd we'd written and recorded on our iPods. I smiled as I remembered the day that the kids were born; we'd played this CD on repeat during labor.

_I hated this. The only thing that I hated more was cancer; but at least cancer didn't make Max scream. "You're doing great Max; you're almost there." I told her, trying to be encouraging, as I brushed some of her honey-colored hair away from her sweaty, flushed face. I felt so guilty about all the pain that she was in. Max was tough; so I knew it had to be hurting her a lot if she was screaming._

_"Alright, one, two, three PUSH!" The doctor called._

_Max bared down, squeezing my hand as she did. She squeezed it so hard that I thought she cut of my blood circulation; but I knew the tiny amount of pain that it caused me was nothing compared to the excruciating pain that she was experiencing. _

_"Good! I can see the head! One more!" The doctor called. _

_"Hear that Max? One more push and we'll get to meet our baby. You can do it!" I told her._

_"One, two three, PUSH!" The doctor ordered._

_Max did, and let out one final agonized scream. Seconds later, our baby's cry pierced the air with her. _

_"It's a boy!" The doctor announced, wrapping our baby in a white blanket and putting a thing hat on him before handing him to Max. _

_"Oh my gosh," She chanted, tears welling in her eyes. "We have a son Fang! We're, we're parents!" She exclaimed, looking at me for a moment before looking back at our crying son. _

_"This is crazy; I have a child!" I breathed, wrapping one arm around Max and cupping my son's head gently with my other hand. _

_"I'm so proud of you." I told her, gently pressing a brief kiss to her chapped lips. _

_"He's perfect." She whispered with tears of joy running down her cheeks. _

_"He is." I agreed._

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" My son announced, bringing me out of my memories.

"Ok Blake; Nana's making dinner." I told him, standing up and helping Max up. I put all of the things back in the time capsule, and picked the box up, carrying it back inside with us.

I paused for a moment as I watched my family slip inside Dr. Martinez's home. I smiled. My life was perfect right now. My Max was safe and healthy, and housing our unborn child. I had two wonderful children, who, just life Max, brought joy into my life.

I've realized a lot over in the past twenty years. Life isn't about reaching goals, becoming extremely successful, or even being rich. It's about being happy and realizing what's important. Your family and your friends are who you should be worrying about; not that nice car you can't afford. To me, what matters most, is cherishing every day you have with the people that you love. Yes, it's nice to think of the future; but tomorrow is never guaranteed; and you never know what's around the next corner. Life can change in an instant I've learned; whether for better, or for worse.

"You coming?" Max asked me, pausing at the back door, a hand on her growing stomach, her eyes twinkling.

I smiled. "You bet."

**That, my friends, is the end of ****What Matters Most**.** I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I'm sorry for the extremely late update; I won't go into all the reasons. However, let me tell you, it took me quite a while to figure out how to format the Epilogue, and it's much longer than most chapters. You have no idea how many times I tried to right this. It makes me sad to see this over, but I'm also happy to see it be completed. I may edit a couple things here and there later, but other than that, this is it! I've also been thinking about doing and Alternate Epilogue for this separately with a more tragic twist. So let me know what you think about that, and also the story overall! **

**I'd like to thank every person who has read this story. I appreciate all the support. I'd especially like to thank those who favorite, and alerted, and most importantly, reviewed! I appreciate all the feedback and hearing all the testimonies of the way that my story has touched you or impacted you. **

**Also, a HUGE shout-out to IMAGINE BELIEVE ACHIEVE. She helped me edit the Epilogue. I am extremely grateful for her help, and all of her support. Check her out. **

**Thanks guys for everything! And keep a lookout for new stories from me. Thank you. **

**Fly on,**

**~Eperanza12**


End file.
